Tears of Eternity
by Kitsanken
Summary: AUBattousai is not only the deadliest assassin to ever prowl the dark streets of night...he is also a vampire, one of the oldest still in existence…and a rarity among his kind. He has a soul.
1. Tears of Eternity

**Rurouni**** Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary:_**_ It's modern day. The streets are rife with violence; corporations are corrupt; assassinations, commonplace. Himura Kenshin, known only as Battousai, is a shadow assassin for an organization so secret even he doesn't know who truly runs it. However, Battousai has an even bigger secret; one, that if it were ever discovered, would mean more than his death…it would end in his total annihilation. Battousai is not only the deadliest assassin to ever prowl the dark streets of night…he is also a vampire, one of the oldest still in existence…and a rarity among his kind._

_He has a soul._

_- R - English –Supernatural/Drama/Romance – Multi-Chapter - Status: In-Progress –_

_Rurouni__ Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**Tears of Eternity**

By: Chiruken

**Tears of Eternity**

To weep silent tears  
For sacrifices made  
To hide latent fears  
Behind a cold façade

Noble thoughts wither  
Innocence wilts and dies  
Tears of a killer  
Hidden behind the lies

The grief is hidden  
Within the sea of blood  
Returns unbidden  
A tide becomes a flood

And the blood rains down  
Flowing rivers of red  
And the blood rains down  
Washing over the dead

Nightmares grim and stark  
Humanity is stained  
Guilt stabs through the dark  
Eternal soul in pain

Feared, reviled…hated  
Tomorrows faced alone  
Hopes trampled…tainted  
No one to welcome home

Frozen faith in dreams  
No love to melt the ice  
Cracks around the seams  
Forever has its price

And the blood rains down  
Flowing rivers of red  
And the blood rains down  
Washing over the dead

The need of a man…  
The touch of a hand…  
A yearning so deep…  
A heart that will weep…  
A passionate soul…  
Given up to woe…  
He's suffered enough…  
Deserves to be loved…

And the blood rains down  
Flowing rivers of red  
And the blood rains down  
Washing over the dead


	2. Prologue REVISED NOVEMBER 28 2004

**REVISED: NOVEMBER 28 2004**

**Rurouni**** Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary:_**_ It's modern day. The streets are rife with violence; corporations are corrupt; assassinations, commonplace. Himura Kenshin, known only as Battousai, is a shadow assassin for an organization so secret even he doesn't know who truly runs it. However, Battousai has an even bigger secret; one, that if it were ever discovered, would mean more than his death…it would end in his total annihilation. Battousai is not only the deadliest assassin to ever prowl the dark streets of night…he is also a vampire, one of the oldest still in existence…and a rarity among his kind._

_He has a soul._

_- R - English –Supernatural/Drama/Romance – Multi-Chapter - Status: In-Progress –_

_Rurouni__ Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**Tears of Eternity**

By: Chiruken

**Prologue**

The couple walked down the deserted street snuggled up close to one another, arms encircling each other's waists. Occasionally stopping to kiss passionately, both were oblivious to their surroundings. Neither noticed the sporadic flickering of the street lights nor the sudden hushed and ominous darkness steadily approaching them. One by one the flickering fluorescent lamps went out, plunging the street into inky darkness.

A chill wind blew between the old dilapidated buildings lining the ever-darkening street, whistling through the cracks in the foundations, moaning between the buildings, and sounding eerily like human wails. The woman shivered, heavily made up eyes darting around fearfully as she moved closer to her companion, the hair on the back of her neck rising with the creepy sensation of being watched. She gasped, pressing closer to the man beside her, when her terrified gaze fell on what appeared to be a set of glowing yellow eyes peering at her unblinkingly from the shadows of an alley across from them. "E-Erik…" Her frightened whisper fell on deaf ears as the man continued to move his hands over her well-endowed form, seeming to not notice that she had become stiff and unresponsive, and trailed into nothingness when a figure attached itself to the unearthly eyes.

"You are Erik Pryce of the Gordon Communications Systems, are you not?" The cold, dispassionate voice froze the couple to the spot. Slowly, the dark-clad figure moved the edges of his knee length cloak to the side, tucking it behind what appeared to be two swords.

"Wh-what do you want?" Erik Pryce swallowed with difficulty, perspiring heavily in terror. Something told him to be afraid…very afraid…of the short man slowly approaching him. Though slight of build, the stranger had an aura of danger clinging to him that seemed to emanate across the distance in ever increasing waves that made Pryce's hair threaten to stand straight on end.

"I have come to inflict the punishment you deserve." Slowly, with deliberate movements, the shadowy form closed the distance, voice devoid of all emotion, and drew the longer of the two swords at his side. "Surrender." Though softly spoken, the deadly intent was clear in the quiet voice addressing the couple.

Erik Pryce, a young and upcoming executive within the multi-billion dollar global conglomerate whimpered and, eyes darting furtively back and forth, shoved the woman towards the assassin sent to end his life. Ignoring the woman's startled cry, he turned and ran desperately down the street, heart pounding a frantic tempo in his temples, lungs laboring to draw in life-giving air. In the back of his mind, though, he somehow knew that his efforts were futile. The promise of death had been clear in the unknown assassin's chilling eyes.

When no sound of pursuit reached his straining ears, Pryce allowed himself to dare to hope that he'd escaped the cold killer sent to assassinate him. He bolted around a corner, stumbling over a crack in the cement of the sidewalk and nearly falling before righting himself, and risked a glance over his shoulder. A triumphant grin spread across his sweating and pale features when he didn't see the shadow assassin behind him.

He faced forward again and screamed in terror, skidding to a halt when his eyes fell on the familiar figure standing calmly in the street before him. He was now close enough that Pryce could determine details he hadn't noticed before. The assassin was short, just as his first glimpse told him, with freakish yellow eyes and long red hair held back in a high ponytail. His features were those of a young man barely out of his teens, delicate with a cold beauty in his hard and implacable expression. All of this Pryce noticed in the instant before the gleaming blade held parallel to the ground pierced his throat, killing him almost instantly.

Warm blood sprayed over the hilt of the assassin's sword, his hands, and coating his body, darkening his hair to an almost black hue in the darkness. He closed his eyes and shuddered delicately as the target's vital fluid dripped down his face. With a quick movement he pulled his sword free of the now-lifeless body of Erik Pryce. Opening his eyes slowly, he stared down at the corpse and licked the blood from his lips, an expression of distaste crossing his face. "Disgusting." He turned on his heel, flinging his sword to the side in a curt motion, spraying blood against a wall, pulling a cloth from inside his cloak and wiping his blade clean. He dropped the soiled cloth carelessly next to the body of Erik Pryce before striding away without a backward glance at the man he'd just murdered.

Quickly retracing his steps to the street where he'd left the woman, the shadow assassin's eyes took in the empty thoroughfare. Sheathing the sword with a snap he strode forward, eyes straight ahead, steps silent and deadly. Pausing at an intersection he tilted his head to the side, glowing amber eyes assessing. Finally, after a moment's pause, he turned to the left. An instant later his keen eyesight picked up the woman from before, the recently deceased Erik Pryce's companion, running awkwardly in her stiletto heels up the street away from him. Her panicked breathing came loud to his sensitive ears as he strode forward in unhurried pursuit. She looked over her shoulder and stumbled as she missed her footing, ankle twisting awkwardly in her stylish yet infinitely impractical shoes, falling to her hands and knees on the pavement. Increasing his pace, he closed the distance rapidly and halted to loom over her trembling form.

He studied her pale, tear-streaked face with careful and practiced detachment. He decided that she could've been pretty, if not for the garish makeup she wore like a mask, now smudged and streaked grotesquely under her eyes. The scent of cheap perfume and fear sickened him as he reached down and grasped her upper arms with surprisingly gentle hands, lifting her easily off the ground before setting her on her feet before him. Pulling a clean cloth from inside his cloak he carefully wiped the tears and makeup from her face, his touch gentle…almost tender in his ministrations. The woman stared at him with wide, confused eyes as his hands moved over her face, soothingly removing the make-up from her pale face, golden eyes steady on her own. He pressed two fingers against her throat in an almost loving gesture of affection, urging the woman to tilt her head to the side, eyes now reflecting pity and regret.

Slowly he lowered his head, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry. It's nothing personal." The woman frowned at the whispered words uncertainly, feeling almost as if her thoughts were being wrapped in soft, gauzy cotton, and then gasped in pain and growing alarm when she felt twin needles stab into her neck over her jugular. Only able to manage a whimper and feeble struggles, the woman's knees buckled, her body slowly sinking back towards the ground, the assassin's arms cushioning her from the cold, hard concrete. In the sky overhead, clouds parted, revealing the pristine clarity of the scene in the fullness of the moon's glow. Feeling her body grow limp and cold, the assassin slowly raised his head and looked down at her pale, lifeless features, reaching up to cup her pale cheek, tenderly stroking his thumb over the rapidly cooling flesh. "There can be no witnesses." His low voice sounded harsh in his own ears, the ancient excuse empty and hollow in his weary mind.

Carefully, with infinite tenderness, he arranged her limp form on the street, closing her eyes and folding her hands over her chest. He studied her and bent to press his lips to her cold forehead, satisfied that she was adequately laid out. He straightened with a soft sigh. She appeared to be sleeping. He turned away and stepped into the shadows, his form disappearing into the deserted streets as silently as he'd appeared, leaving, once again, death in his wake.


	3. Chapter 1 REVISED NOVEMBER 28 2004

**REVISED: NOVEMBER 28 2004**

**Rurouni**** Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary:_**_ It's modern day. The streets are rife with violence; corporations are corrupt; assassinations, commonplace. Himura Kenshin, known only as Battousai, is a shadow assassin for an organization so secret even he doesn't know who truly runs it. However, Battousai has an even bigger secret; one, that if it were ever discovered, would mean more than his death…it would end in his total annihilation. Battousai is not only the deadliest assassin to ever prowl the dark streets of night…he is also a vampire, one of the oldest still in existence…and a rarity among his kind._

_He has a soul._

_- R - English –Supernatural/Drama/Romance – Multi-Chapter - Status: In-Progress –_

_Rurouni__ Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**Tears of Eternity**

By: Chiruken

**Chapter 1**

The mad scratch of pen on paper whispered through the small apartment, accompanied by soft, barely audible mutterings. A moment later, the pen stopped moving. With a heavy sigh, Kamiya Kaoru crumpled the sheet of paper and tossed it over her shoulder to join the other paper balls littering the hardwood floor around her. She stared at the blank sheet spread before her for a moment with a frown, finely shaped brows furrowed into a pucker of intense concentration marring the smooth perfection of her pretty features, and then lifted the pen again, the tip hovering over the lined note pad, her expression alternating between one of deliberate focus and keen frustration.

Several minutes passed as she stared at the blank paper with pen poised and ready, teeth worrying her lower lip as she stared hard at the sheet, almost willing the words to appear before her. The ticking of the clock echoed loudly in the silence as the seconds evolved into minutes. Slowly, she lifted her sapphire gaze from the blank sheet of paper and watched the tail-shaped pendulum of the black and white cat form swing back and forth as she searched for inspiration in its half-lidded, rotating eyes. Back and forth, to and fro, the eyes shifted and Kaoru's followed. The soft hum of the refrigerator buzzed in the background as she stared into the cat's eyes. "God I hate that clock." She muttered under her breath, tearing her gaze away and returning her attention to the paper spread before her on the tiny wooden kitchen table.

She touched pen to paper, but instead of inspired, heart-wrenching, mind-assaulting verse, she produced poorly drawn sketches across the top of the page and down the sides. Finally, she let out a sound of pure frustration and threw her pen across the room, eyes sparking blue fire. She glared at the doodled sheet of paper before her and dropped her dark head onto the table with a thud, moaning softly as the incessant ticking of the hated clock continued from its position on the wall above her, her ponytail sliding over her shoulder to pool on the smooth surface of the makeshift desk. She had a deadline to meet and wasn't anywhere close to accomplishing it. _What a lousy time to land in a creative slump_. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Problems?" Kaoru turned her head slowly, not lifting it from the cool surface of the table, at the cheerful inquiry and glowered at her roommate across the room. "You know what your problem is, Ru?"

Kaoru winced at the longstanding and hated nickname. "Don't call me that, Misao." The objection was voiced more out of habit than any actual annoyance. She'd known her friend and roommate for many years and had long since gotten used to her habitual teasing and irritating penchant for aggravating her to no end with maddening, though imaginative, nicknames best left unvoiced.

Makimachi Misao laughed brightly and flopped into the vacant chair across from her best friend and roommate, the wood creaking in protest from the abuse. "You have to relax, Kaoru. You're way too tense." She shifted on the chair, wriggling to a more comfortable position before leaning forward and resting her elbows on the table, chin propped in her hands. A moment later she leaned back again before repeating the process, seemingly unable to contain her high level of energy.

Observing the other young woman squirming on her chair, Kaoru shook her head. Misao had always been an energetic person, barely able to stay in one place for more than a few minutes before having to be on the move again. Just watching her friend made her tired. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one with a deadline." Kaoru sighed and pushed her chair back from her makeshift desk, standing slowly as her cramped muscles protested after having remained in one position for too long, reaching her arms over her head in a prolonged stretch.

The other young woman leaned back in her chair, tilting it up on two legs as she tugged her dark braid in careful consideration, green eyes reflecting a rare moment of seriousness. "You do it to yourself, you know. You could say no to them." She let her chair tip upright, the legs landing with a sharp snap. "It isn't as if we're hurting for money. The restaurant is even more successful than I imagined it could be."

"I know, but…" She averted her gaze and stared across the sparsely furnished apartment, seemingly fascinated with the dishes piled in the sink in the tiny kitchenette. It was a familiar discussion between the two of them. Kaoru wanted to succeed on her own merit and not rely financially on anyone to help carry her, not even her best friend…much to Misao's frustration.

Studying her roommate with concerned green eyes, Misao sighed and shook her head. She was worried about Kaoru…more than she wanted to admit. It seemed in the last few months she had forsaken all social contact, shutting herself away in the apartment to hunch over the table and write. Misao understood…to an extent…how her friend felt, but enough was enough in her opinion. Sitting straighter, she leveled her gaze at the other young woman. "Take a break, Kaoru. Go for a walk, check out the new nightclub downtown…do _something_. Just get out once in a while. Sometimes I think you've forgotten that you're alive."

Kaoru shifted uncomfortably under Misao's steady stare. She glanced at her, and then quickly averted her gaze again, blue eyes falling on the hated clock hung on the wall behind her friend. "Misao, where did you find that thing?" She pointed to the black and white novelty clock, deciding a subject change was in swift order. Though her friend meant well, she just didn't understand Kaoru's position.

"At that cute little shop a couple blocks from the restaurant." She grinned up at her roommate, accepting, for the moment, the detour from the discussion of Kaoru's non-existent social life. "Isn't it precious?"

"Precious." Kaoru repeated flatly, expression carefully neutral. "Oh it's something all right." _Something awful!_ She added silently.

"I knew you'd like it." Misao jumped to her feet, her high energy level asserting itself once again as she all but bounced across the apartment to the large windows, missing her friend's look of mild distaste. "We really should think about moving, you know. This crummy neighbourhood just keeps getting worse. I mean, how long has it been since the parking lot lights burned out?"

Kaoru shrugged and began cleaning up her mess, gathering scattered paper balls and tossing them into the container designated as Recyclable Materials…another of Misao's bright ideas, right down to the happy face painted on the side of the blue plastic container in bright yellow. "Since we moved in?" She answered distractedly as she searched for her favorite pen, tossed across the room earlier in a fit of acute and childish frustration.

"Exactly." Misao pressed her face against the cool windowpane and peered out into the night. "You'd think _somebody_ would notice and fix the problem. I mean, really…I can't be the only one who's a little nervous with an unlit parking lot."

"What are you worried about anyway?" Kaoru shot over her shoulder as she reached behind the small stereo set up in a corner and felt amongst the cables for her pen. "Nobody in their right mind would even dream of attacking you." And it was true. Misao had developed a reputation for dealing harshly with anyone unfortunate enough to believe she was easy prey just because she was female…and rather short at that. She was highly skilled in kempo and didn't hesitate to demonstrate if the situation warranted it.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" She sent a withering glare across the room over her shoulder. "I thought you were supposed to be my friend." Her lips turned down into a pout, along with a quivering lower lip to complete the picture of hurt feelings and bruised pride.

Kaoru refrained from rolling her eyes. She'd known the other young woman long enough to be used to her rapid mood swings. "I _am_ your friend, Misao. I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"Sure. Whatever." Misao turned back to the window and pressed her lips to the glass, condensation forming, and then blowing hard. A loud, explosive rumbling sound emerged before she pulled back, giggling, her irritation forgotten. She traced her slender fingers through the fog she'd created, drawing a happy face.

Kaoru shook her head with a sigh. "There are times I really wonder about you, weasel girl." She muttered under her breath, grasping her pen triumphantly before straightening.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" She frowned passed her reflection and artwork into the darkness, movement having caught her attention in the shadowed parking lot below. A moment later a sly smile curved her lips, wicked humor glinting in her green eyes as she glanced over her shoulder towards her roommate. "Oh lookie, Ru. It's your sweetie from down the hall."

Kaoru looked up startled. "My what?" A flush of keen embarrassment worked its way up her neck into her face as she hurried to Misao's side, hip-checking her out of the way before leaning forward to peer through the fogged glass, shaking her head when she saw the happy face drawn in the condensation. Following her friend's gaze she saw a familiar figure crossing the lot with measured strides. "He's hardly my anything, Misao. I've never actually met the man." Despite her words, she couldn't tear her gaze away from the shadowed figure below.

"Then why are you blushing?" Misao grinned at her red-faced friend. "Come on, Ru." She elbowed her in the ribs for emphasis. "If you hurry you can catch him in the hall." She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Kaoru pressed her hands to her flaming cheeks and shook her head with a nervous giggle. "I don't think so." She turned away from the window and closed her eyes, thoughts of her mysterious neighbour winding through her mind. Though she'd never actually met him, she felt strangely drawn to him all the same. A slight smile curved her lips upwards, a delicate blush staining her cheeks as she thought for a moment of actually taking Misao's advice and meeting him in the hallway. With a soft, barely audible sigh, she pushed the thought from her mind. There was no way she'd ever do anything that bold. She wouldn't know what to do, beyond staring at him like an idiot. After all, what did one say to a complete stranger? _Excuse me…you don't know me, but I've been watching you through my window and I find you unbelievably attractive. Want to get to know each other? _She snorted and shook her head. "Yeah, right." She muttered under her breath.

Ignoring her friend's unintelligible mutterings, Misao grinned impishly. "Fraidy-cat, fraidy-cat.." Kaoru studiously ignored her roommate's childish taunts with practiced ease. "What're you afraid of, Kaoru? I doubt he's the kind of guy who'd bite on first meeting." A thoughtful look crossed Misao's expression. "Though to tell you the truth, I don't think I'd mind." Misao laughed, an appreciative gleam in her eyes. "Yummy…" Once again she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, licking her lips for emphasis.

"Misao!" Kaoru gasped, a flush returning to her face at her friend's audacity. "What about your precious Aoshi?" Her eyes narrowed meaningfully as she turned to face her directly.

The young woman waved a hand in careless dismissal with a bright and carefree laugh. "Hey. I can look. There's nothing wrong with that. Nothing could ever change my feelings for my Aoshi." Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Just you wait, Kaoru." She lifted her hand and wagged her finger. "Someday you'll know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah. Sure. I don't have time for stuff like that." Misao shook her head and crossed to the small kitchenette. Kaoru sighed and turned to look out the window again. Seemingly of their own volition her eyes swung back to the shadowed form drawing closer to the apartment building. She'd never admit it to anyone, especially not Misao, but she felt a fascination bordering on obsession for her secretive neighbor. She'd tried everything in her power to learn more about him, short of placing him under interrogation, and all she'd come up with so far was his name. "Himura." She breathed the name softly and gasped when he looked up, as if hearing her whisper, revealing a striking amber gaze. Kaoru pressed her hands against the window, leaning forward until her forehead rested against the coolness of the glass and felt time stop as they stared at each other, transfixed. The moment shattered when he tore his gaze away and hurried towards the entrance, out of sight.

Kaoru shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, biting her lower lip in indecision. Impulsively, she spun around and crossed the Spartan apartment quickly. She reached for the doorknob and froze at the unmistakable sound of a door slamming closed. She let her hand fall back to her side, the door still shut. "Next time, if you hurry, you might actually catch him." She whirled to see Misao sitting on the counter watching her with an amused expression in her green eyes. She swung her legs, lightly kicking the cupboard doors with her heels. She held up a slice of toast. "Snack?" When she shook her head, the other young woman shrugged. "Suit yourself." She jumped to the floor and reached into a cupboard, pulling out a glass measuring cup, red letters faded. She turned with a wide grin and held out the cup with a flourish. "Here, Ru. Go borrow some sugar."

Kaoru threw her hands up in frustration. "Misao, just give it a rest, all right?"

"Not a chance." Misao crossed to her friend and pressed the cold glass into her hand. "Think of it as Inspirational Research."

"Inspirational…" Kaoru blinked, her lips twitching up into a grin. "You're terrible."

"I know. So get going already."

She shook her head quickly. "No way, weasel girl, not looking like this." She pointed towards her disheveled hair before gesturing to her faded and thing t-shirt accompanying the comfortably worn sweatpants she was wearing.

Misao glowered at her roommate. "Who're you calling a weasel?" she followed Kaoru into her room. "You take it back, Kaoru."

She randomly opened and closed dresser drawers, pulling out more presentable attire before pulling her t-shirt over her head and replacing it with a soft blue knit sweater. Turning to her closet, she searched through the neatly hung articles before pulling out a pair of jeans. "Fine, fine. You're not a weasel." After quickly changing and tossing her sweatpants into the corner holding her laundry basket, Kaoru grabbed her brush off the small dresser and pulled the ribbon from her hair, letting the long dark tresses fall free. "Down or up?"

"Definitely up." She flopped down onto the unmade pine futon, wincing at the feel of the somewhat lumpy mattress. "Have you ever considered getting a new bed, Ru?"

Kaoru frowned at her friend's reflection in the mirror. "Why? That one's still in good shape. And Misao?" She waited until Misao nodded, indicating that she was paying attention. "Please don't call me that, all right? I really hate that nickname. It would be like me calling you Sao."

Misao rolled her eyes. "We've been having the same discussion for years, Kaoru. Give it a rest already. You know and I know that you don't really mind. You just like complaining."

Kaoru smiled and shook her head indulgently. "Maybe." She answered noncommittally as she retied her blue ribbon. "There. How's that?" She turned and looked at her friend hopefully.

"You'll do. Now get going…before he leaves again." Misao jumped up and followed Kaoru from the bedroom. "Hey! Don't forget the measuring cup, Ru. Remember, you're supposed to be borrowing a cup of sugar."

"Got it. No problem." Kaoru wiped her suddenly damp palms on her jeans and smiled nervously before taking the proffered cup. "Wish me luck?'

"Always." Misao all but pushed her roommate out the door, leaning against the frame and peering around the corner to watch as her friend made her way slowly down the hallway. Shaking her head, she decided that Kaoru definitely needed to get out more before quietly closing the door and returning to her abandoned toast.

Kaoru drew in a deep breath and slowly tiptoed down the hall towards the apartment she knew belonged to the mysterious man named Himura. She stopped before the door and swallowed, wiping her hands again before knocking. She drew in a deep, calming breath and waited, mentally rehearsing what she would say to him. She bit her lip anxiously as the seconds ticked by and her mind remained blank. "Oh God…" She whispered. "What am I doing?" She took a half step back, intending to flee back to the relative safety of her own apartment.

Before she could take a step the door opened. "Yes?"


	4. Chapter 2

~*Multi-Chapter Fic*~  
  
Alternate Universe  
  
Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic  
  
  
  
It's modern day . The streets are rife with violence; corporations are corrupt; assassinations, commonplace. Himura Kenshin, known only as Battousai, is a shadow assassin for an organization so secret even he doesn't know who truly runs it. BUT Battousai has an even bigger secret; one that if it were ever discovered would mean more than his death...it would end in his total annihilation. Battousai is not only the deadliest assassin to ever prowl the dark streets of night...he is also a vampire, one of the oldest still in existence…and a rarity among his kind.  
  
He has a soul.  
  
  
  
  
Tears of Eternity  
  
by: Chiruken  
  
  
Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment  
  
All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
He felt---unclean. He always did after completing his assignments. All the water in the world could never wash away the blood. He could wash his body---as he'd just done in one of the multitude of safe houses set up around the city exclusively for that purpose---scrubbing until his skin felt raw, clean the filth from his clothing, but his conscience was permanently stained.  
  
  
His lips twisted bitterly in a parody of a smile. His 'conscience', he thought harshly, chest constricting with the ancient hurt bewilderment. One such as he should be incapable of such basic emotions inspired by a conscience. Guilt should be as foreign to him as the sky was to fish. To the best of his knowledge, none of the others of his kind were afflicted as he was. No---he was special---cursed with being unique. It set him apart from the others. To have a conscience, one must first have a soul.  
  
  
He shook his head sharply, angered by his dark thoughts. His mind had been traveling the same road of self-condemnation for centuries. It never changed anything and was, he'd discovered, an exercise in futility. It was pointless to feel guilt. His very survival depended upon that very same substance which so disgusted him.  
  
  
He sighed, his momentary anger evaporating as quickly as it manifested, and crossed the unlit parking lot, the faded red brick apartment building looming dark and unwelcoming. A small square of light cast from a first floor apartment feebly illuminated a narrow patch of cold concrete. He blinked in surprise, steps faltering as he felt an odd but familiar 'tickle' in his mind signaling a rudimentary form of undisciplined telepathy. He looked up, startled, and found himself staring into the uncurtained window of the lit first floor apartment. Time ceased to flow as the distance vanished and he found himself gazing into oceanic sapphire eyes set in a delicately featured face framed by strands of dark hair held back in a high pony-tail by a ribbon matching the exquisite eyes. She leaned forward into the window, returning his unwavering perusal with one of her own. There was a moment of startling clarity in which he felt drawn to the unknown young woman gazing down at him with such intensity it stole his breath away. In that instant he felt an overriding need to know her---to possess her.  
  
  
With a quick indrawn breath he tore his gaze from hers and all but ran the rest of the way across the tenebrous parking lot to the relative safety of the entrance illuminated by the flickering light of a fluorescent bulb above the door. He shivered and reached for the knob, shaken by his frightening fixation on a stranger as fleeting as it had been. Stepping through the door into the dimly lit stairwell, he swallowed nervously, acknowledging that it hadn't bee as short-lived as he wished it to be. He shook his head sharply in an attempt to drive the uncharacteristic thoughts from his mind and hastily moved through the heavy fire door into the narrow hall of the first floor.  
  
  
He hurried down the hall, steps silent on the threadbare and stained rug as he made his way towards the privacy of his apartment. He ignored the multitude of odors assailing his senses, not all of which were pleasant, as he passed the battered and scarred doors with faded paint lining the hall, intent on avoiding his neighbours.  
  
  
His steps, brisk and silent, faltered as he passed the third door on the left side of the hall, amber gaze swiveling to take in the number. One eleven---He shook himself and put on a burst of speed. SHE was behind that door. The young woman with the mesmerizing sapphire eyes lived in that apartment---he could feel it. He slammed the door to his own apartment closed with a bang. He leaned back against it and closed his eyes, hands clenching into fists at his sides. He drew in several deep breaths in an effort to reestablish his customary cold detachment. With a growl of frustration he thumped his fist against the solid, scarred wood at his back and pushed away from the door to stalk across the cramped apartment, carefully picking his way through the darkness, golden eyes flashing in irritation at his inability to calm his uncharacteristic agitation.  
  
  
Suddenly feeling the weight of his activities from earlier that evening, he spun on his heel and headed for the tiny bathroom, stripping the clothes from his body as he went, leaving them to lie where they fell, mind fixed on one thought---wash the stench of blood and death from his body. He stepped into the shower, nearly falling in his haste, and cranked the taps on full blast, pulling the stopper simultaneously. He gritted his teeth as the cold water hit his body like thousands of stinging needles. Bracing his hands against the wall, he bowed his head, closing his eyes tight, and allowed the cold water to wash over him, trying to envision the stains on his soul being washed down the drain.  
  
  
Ten minutes later, he heaved a weary sigh and closed off the taps. Lifting his arms slowly, he wrung the excess water from his hair and reached for a towel, briskly drying himself. His head snapped up, amber gaze alert, as a soft knock sounded on his door. He dropped the towel and grabbed a clean pair of jeans, swiftly stepping into them before gathering his discarded clothes scattered on the floor and tossing them into the plastic lined laundry hamper concealed behind the door in the bathroom. Satisfied that his apartment was returned to its usual level of tidiness, he approached the door with a puzzled frown. He could think of few who would willingly seek out his company for amicable reasons, yet he could sense no hostility from the other side of the door. He paused in the act of reaching for the knob when his keen hearing picked up a soft, unfamiliar voice whispering on the other side. "Oh God, what am I doing?"  
  
  
His curiosity piqued, he opened the door and froze, momentarily stunned speechless. It was HER. The young woman from apartment one eleven---the young woman with the captivating blue eyes. God, he thought reverently, she's even more beautiful up close. He recovered from his surprise quickly. "Yes?" He asked in a polite, neutral tone.  
  
  
"Ah---" She stared at him with wide anxious eyes and licked her lips in a gesture of nervousness, drawing his attention there. His amber gaze snapped back to her blue one and he waited patiently for her to continue, silently berating himself for allowing himself to be distracted. As the seconds ticked by and she remained silent he quirked an inquiring eyebrow. Finally she held up a glass measuring cup and cleared her throat. "Can I borrow some sugar?" The words emerged in a breathless rush, her hands, wrapped around the cup, trembling.  
  
  
His lips quirked up in amusement, amber gaze warm and appreciative. This was a first for him. He'd never been subjected to the neighbour needs sugar routine before. He held his hand out, watching in fascination as a flush crept into her face, and waited for her to relinquish the measuring cup that she was clutching tight enough her knuckles were turning white. "One cup?" She nodded, but didn't surrender the cup. He waited a moment longer, his amusement growing. "Um---miss---I need the cup." He gently reminded her.  
  
  
Her blush deepened as she handed the cup over. "Kaoru." He tilted his head to the side curiously, waiting for her to elaborate. "My name---it's Kaoru." She gestured down the hall. "One eleven."  
  
  
He quickly cleared his throat to cover his amused chuckle and stepped to the side, gesturing for his tongue-tied neighbour to enter. "Kenshin. It's a pleasure."  
  
  
  
**To Be Continued---**  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
  
1.Betcha thought I forgot all about this fic! Sorry it took so long to update---I was a little occupied with the other fics I've been writing, plus I wasn't certain how to proceed with this one.  
  
2.Thanks bunchies to everyone for reading and reviewing! It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling to know that someone out there likes it! ^_~  
  
3.Again, thanks Jo! You're a real life saver! What would I do without you to offer encouragement when I'm discouraged and to act as my own personal sounding board? **scratches head thoughtfully** Um---probably still stuck trying to figure out a title. **grins** Boy am I ever glad I have a patient bestest friend!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Response to Reviewers:  
  
  
Since it took me so long to update, I'll skip the RtR for this round and play catch up next time around (hopefully not another month in between!).   
  
^_~  
  
Chiruken 


	5. Chapter 3

_It's modern day . The streets are rife with violence; corporations are corrupt; assassinations, commonplace.  Himura Kenshin, known only as Battousai, is a shadow assassin for an organization so secret even _**he**_doesn't know who truly runs it.  **But** Battousai has an even bigger secret; one that if it were ever discovered would mean more than his death...it would end in his total annihilation._

_Battousai is not only the deadliest assassin to ever prowl the dark streets of night...he is also a vampire, one of the oldest still in existence…and a rarity among his kind._

He has a soul.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*__

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Tears of Eternity**

by:  Chiruken

**Chapter 3**

            Kaoru, eyes wide, the blue nearly obscured by pupils dilated by fear, peered through the growing shadowy gloom and wrapped her slender arms around herself in an attempt to hide her body's trembling.  The sun was setting, sinking beneath the distant horizon, a blood-red ball of fire, illuminating the scene with spotty patches of rich orange light as the clouds scuttled across the rapidly darkening sky.   Suddenly the dark clouds gathered in one place and released their load, drenching the unsuspecting earth in torrents of wind driven rain.  All was silent save for the steady rhythm of falling rain.  Kaoru pulled back into the relative shelter of a nearby doorway and shivered in the chill, eyes darting around the darkened street frantically, searching for the cause of her uneasiness.

            "It's the perfect night for an assassination."  She whispered, then blinked, startled by the odd words.  She stared up at the night sky, the moon concealed behind the clouds, enabling anyone in the streets to blend with the shadows.  "The sound of the rain will mask my steps…"  With a gasp, Kaoru bolted from her hiding place and ran into the night.  "What's _wrong_ with me?"  She whispered desperately as she stumbled through the rain, tripping on a loose stone and nearly falling.  After catching her balance again she continued her headlong flight up the deserted street.  Ahead, she saw a shapeless form looming out of the shadows and, frightened, she ducked down an alley, finally coming to a skidding halt, bent double with her hands braced against her knees as she drew in deep gasping breaths of the heavy, rain-drenched night air.

            Sensing that she wasn't alone, she straightened and searched the gloom surrounding her in the alley, ignoring the assailing odors emanating from the heaps of unrecognizable piles pushed up against the walls.  Suppressing a shudder of revulsion, she strove to ignore the movements clearly defined by the illuminating flashes of lightning and the glow of beady eyes close to the ground.  She hated rats.  The next flash of lightning had her staggering back, the back of her hand pressed against her mouth as she bit her knuckles in an effort to keep her scream silent.  Before her, looming up out of the stygian darkness was an apparition so terrifying as to appear almost demonic.

            The next bolt of lightning forking across the sky glinted off of something metallic, revealing the blade of a sword.  Kaoru's eyes widened in shock as the next explosive burst of light revealed a second sword, slightly shorter than the first.  The man was dressed in dark clothing, including a long knee-length cloak that hid details of his form from view, though he seemed vaguely familiar to her.  Standing before the cloaked figure was a large man holding a revolver in a hand shaking with fear and cold.  Kaoru shook her head sharply.  "This is ridiculous."  She muttered under her breath as she took a slow step closer to the two drenched forms before her.  Nobody faced a gun with only a sword.  It just didn't happen in the modern world.  The next instant Kaoru staggered back a horrified cry torn from her as the darkly clad man with the swords moved with inhuman speed, the steel of his blade arcing through the air, lightning reflected in its cold mirror-like surface before plunging into the other man's chest to emerge from his back.

            Stumbling, Kaoru fell and in her terror she began to pull herself back frantically, eyes never leaving the form of the killer, her breath coming in ragged pants as the rain plastered her dark hair to her neck and cheeks, the blue ribbon from her high pony-tail coming loose to fall to the muddy ground.  With growing panic she used both her hands and heels to propel herself back, away from the spreading rivers of blood seeking her out.  She couldn't allow it to touch her…she just couldn't!…but no matter how fast she tried to move, it continued to inch towards her, rapidly closing the distance, stretching out red fingers towards her feet.  Sobbing with fear and desperation, Kaoru pulled her feet away from the seeking redness and screamed when her back hit a wall, signaling the end of the alley.  "No!"  She cried breathlessly.  It was a dead-end!

            Slowly the man with the bloodstained sword turned to face her, features hidden by the fall of his hair and the driving rain in the darkness of the storm ridden night.  Kaoru pressed herself against the wall and prayed for a miracle that would cause him to forget about her and make him leave.  A soft whimper escaped her trembling lips when he took a slow step towards her as he lifted his sword, blood dripping from the exposed blade.  Seemingly of their own volition her eyes moved from the bloodied sword to his face.  Kaoru recoiled in fear and revulsion as her gaze felling on the blood splattered across his face, apparently forgotten.  His face was a cold mask, utterly devoid of mercy or any other gentle emotion, seeming as if a smile never lifted the corners of his lips.  The features were both young and old at once.  The smooth, wrinkle-free appearance of youth a startling contrast to the weariness only the aged can know.  It was the face of one who had known too few joys and too many grief's.  

He wiped the blade clean with a cloth he pulled from inside his cloak and slid it into the sheath at his side, carefully pulling the edges of his cloak closed, concealing the deadly weapons he wore with casual ease.  Kaoru blinked rain out of her eyes and continued to examine the man slowly approaching her, his steps sounding loud over the driving rain in the close confines of the narrow alley.  She cringed back when he stopped before her, close enough she could reach out and grasp the edges of his dark cloak.  She gasped when he suddenly crouched down and grasped her chin with strong, blood-coated fingers.  Kaoru felt her stomach rebel at the sight, and then squeezed her eyes shut tight as she felt a morbid urge to taste the blood.  "What are you doing here?"  She jumped at the harsh tones sounding loud in the empty passage, echoing off the walls surrounding them like a canyon.  She tried to shake her head, opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out and his grip allowed no movement.  He shook her slightly.  "Answer me."  The command was unmistakable.

Hesitantly Kaoru opened her eyes and found herself trembling anew.  His eyes…they were both cold and merciless, yet heated with a fierce possessiveness as he stared at her.  Who was this man?  The question sounded loud and desperate in her mind.  "I-I.."  The words wouldn't emerge and she found herself stammering, her gaze locked with the smoldering amber depths so close that she almost felt the heat of his stare.  _All seeing, all knowing, judging the victims moves before even he is aware of what he'll do, seeing into the depths of his heart and mind_…She swallowed, then licked her lips nervously as his head bent closer to hers.  "Wh-who are you?"  She whispered, leaning closer, afraid he would answer; afraid he wouldn't; but even worse was wanting to close the distance entirely.  She found herself mesmerized by the frightening intensity of the golden gaze.

"You should not be here."  With those harsh words, Kaoru found herself flung back almost violently, her head hitting the hard concrete of the wall behind her.  "Leave!"

She jerked forward, a hoarse cry being torn from her as she awakened abruptly from the nightmare.  Lifting a shaking hand, she brushed her damp hair out of her eyes and let out a ragged sigh.  "A nightmare.  It was just a nightmare…again."  Leaning over she switched on the bedside lamp, taking momentary comfort in the soft, muted glow of the underwater patterns reflected on the ceiling of her bedroom before the terror of the nightmare reasserted itself once again.  Shivering, she pushed her blankets off and swung her legs off the low, pine futon, bending forward, letting her head rest between her knees, eyes shut tight as she drew in deep breaths in an effort to calm herself and settle her roiling stomach.  For a moment she thought it wasn't going to work as she felt her stomach heave, then it settled again and she wiped the cold sweat from her forehead slowly.

The frequency of the nightmares was increasing dramatically.  Every time it was the same…someone always died and it was always the same man who killed them…a man who was frighteningly familiar, yet she couldn't name him, neither in the dream, nor in wakefulness.  She just knew that they were somehow connected.  Slowly she stood and reached for her comfortable robe, tying the frayed belt tightly around her waist before quietly opening the door and peeking out.  When she didn't see Misao, she tiptoed into the kitchenette.  Reaching up, she opened a cupboard door and pulled out a chipped glass and leaned on the counter as she turned on the cold water tap, watching the clear liquid flow down the drain of the dull stainless steel kitchen sink, idly dipping her fingers into the steady stream, testing the temperature.  After drinking her fill, she rinsed the glass and returned it to the cupboard before crossing to the large window overlooking the unlit parking lot.

She felt odd, almost detached from herself, as she stared out into the night.  Everything seemed so clear, the darkness of the moonless night lighter than it should be.  Her eyes moved over the wet, puddle ground and she shivered.  How was it that she could see with such stunning clarity in the middle of the night?  Leaning her forehead against the cool glass, she closed her eyes, and feeling the sting of unshed tears she wrapped her arms about herself and silently wept.  _Please…_She thought brokenly.  _What's wrong with me?_  She gazed up at the sky, eyes moving over the feeble pinpricks of light as the stars tried to shine through the dispersing clouds.  _I don't want to be alone…_  She drew in a shuddering breath and reached up to swipe at the tears on her pale cheeks, then froze, her eyes going round in shock.

Clearly, distinctly, in her mind, she heard a soft voice, the masculine tones gentle, so tender and warm, she felt immediately comforted.  _You are not alone…Never alone…_

**To Be Continued…**

***

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**_Author's Notes:_**

1.Well, it wasn't a month this time!  That's something, right?  It still took me longer to update this fic than I wanted it to.  Sorry.  I know I promised to work faster.  It's just really hard when Writer's Block attacks.  I haven't found an effective counter for it yet.

2.The fact that I lost all my notes doesn't help either.  The binder that I keep all my fanfic notes (not just for this one, but literally ALL my fanfics) went missing in action about a week ago.  I've been trying to bluff my way through, but I NEED my notes!  I spent a lot of time doing some of the research and now it's all _gone_!  (Not that you want to know about the Trials and Tribulations of Chiruken and her lost Notes, right?) 

3.Despite the set back, I plucked away at this chapter and here it is!  Hope you like it.

4.Thanks Jo for all your help.  I really appreciate everything you've said and done to encourage me! 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**_Response to Reviewers:_**

Wowzies!  So many!  Thank you!  Thank you!  Thank you!  It really gives me encouragement to see that so many people like what I'm writing!  

M.Kasshoku:  I'm glad you're enjoying my OVA-ish portrayal of Kenshin.  It did seem to fit.  Here's the next installment, sorry it's taking me so long to update…I had intended to update MUCH faster than this.

Mango:  **blushes**  Thanks, Mango, I really appreciate the encouraging review!  Hope you like this chapter just as much!

Jason M. Lee:  I'm taking your advice (inadvertently, thanks to the missing binder…). 

Val:  I'm glad you liked it!  (I'm not nearly as brave as that either!)

Sarryn:  I'm glad you've enjoyed it this far and thanks for the nice review.

Lizzie:  I was a little worried about the "relationship" progressing too quickly, so I'm glad it worked out!  This may sound weird, but I'm also wondering how this will progress!  Writing this fic is like an adventure…I never know where it's going to lead me next!

Marstanuki:  I feel the same way!  There's just something about the idea of eternity with the one you love…**sigh**  It's _so_ romantic!  Anyway, I've never written serious romance before (as in not a comedy), so this is a learning experience for me…

Shunu No Miko:  Thanks!  I've always wanted to write about vampires, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so!  I'm really having fun writing this (I'd have even more fun if I could find my notes…)

Tir-synni:  I'm glad you made the exception and decided to read my fic.

Atlantis:  Gosh!  **blushes** Thank you so much for the generous review!  It made my day to read it.  I hope you like the other chapters, too.  My intention (hopefully it works out the way I've planned it…) is to alternate between Kenshin and Kaoru's POV. 

Neko-chan:  Here's another chapter!  Hope you like this one too!

Omochi:  Yup!  They meet!  I'm basing a lot of this fic on my research (I really must find my notes…) with a generous dose of the classic stories we've all heard about vampires.  (I hope it works…)  Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!

Astralkitten:  Oh yeah!  Drawn like a moth to a flame!  Er…maybe that's a bad analogy considering the usual end result…**shrugs**  Oh well, the idea is the same.  Anyway, I'm glad you liked it and thanks so much for reviewing!


	6. Chapter 4

_It's modern day. The streets are rife with violence; corporations are corrupt; assassinations, commonplace.  Himura Kenshin, known only as Battousai, is a shadow assassin for an organization so secret even _**he**_doesn't know who truly runs it.  **But** Battousai has an even bigger secret; one that if it were ever discovered would mean more than his death...it would end in his total annihilation._

_Battousai is not only the deadliest assassin to ever prowl the dark streets of night...he is also a vampire, one of the oldest still in existence…and a rarity among his kind._

He has a soul.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*__

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Tears of Eternity**

by:  Chiruken

**Chapter 4**

            He closed his eyes and drew in a shuddering breath in an attempt to center himself.  He wasn't alone…hadn't been since he began hunting for tonight's target.  He recognized the presence lurking within the recesses of his mind, quietly observing all that he saw…all that he did.  It was disconcerting to know that another was currently sharing his mind, but even worse was _who_ it was.

            He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore her distracting thoughts tickling the edge of his awareness.  He couldn't afford to allow his attention to wander, not while he was on assignment, and a break in his concentration could result in disaster.  He would deal with the intrusion later…after his target was dead.

            He moved through the dark streets, silent as the death he was about to deliver, amber eyes moving restlessly over the shadowed doorways and alley entrances, searching, alert for any possible movement that may signal the arrival of his objective, Uboshita Norishige, a relatively unknown executive in the small, but rapidly growing Anami Corporation.  He didn't know why someone so seemingly unimportant had to die, but it wasn't his place to question orders…his only concern should be to see to it that they were carried out by completing the assassinations he was ordered to commit.  It didn't matter why they had to die, just as long as they were dead.

            Despite his resolve to remain focused on the assassination, he found his mind turning to the young woman lurking in the recesses of his mind.  She had no control over her rapidly developing telepathy, which could prove disastrous to her sanity.  God knew how many others she had contacted unwittingly through her inability to control her latent talent.  Again he found himself gritting his teeth in an effort to hold back a growl of annoyance.  Why should he care?  He didn't know her; he had no obligation to her.  So why was he agonizing over the danger she was placing herself in by broadcasting so openly?

            He shook his head sharply, spraying water in every direction.  He looked up at the sky, blinking rain out of his eyes and quickly reached up to brush his wet hair out of his face.  It was the perfect night for an assassination.  There was no moonlight, the heavy rain further reducing visibility as well as masking the sound of his footsteps.  As soon as he completed the thoughts he cursed under his breath.  He'd neglected to mask his thoughts and they'd leaked through to his 'guest', throwing her into a panicked frenzy.  Her terror beat at him, distracted him, created protective urges he'd believed dead and buried for centuries, and he felt himself responding to her without thinking, projecting his image into her mind.  His actions had the opposite effect than he'd intended.  Her frightened thoughts fluttered around in his mind much like the beating of hummingbird wings and once again he found himself fighting the urge to comfort her.

            Catching movement on the street, he quickly ducked into an alley, silently berating himself for his inattentiveness.  If he wasn't careful, he'd ruin this opportunity to strike and he'd have to wait or run the risk of attracting unwanted attention.  He closed his senses to the unpleasant stench emanating from the dark recesses of the alley.  His sensitive hearing picked up the sound of scurrying rats, easily ignored.  More difficult was his unwelcome visitor's squeamishness.  Her obvious dislike of the rodents would have been laughable under different circumstances.

            He turned his wavering attention back to the entrance of the alley and slowly drew both of his swords.  His information had stated that the target was known to carry a weapon.  Despite the strict laws and regulations governing the ownership and possession of firearms, Uboshita carried an antique looking handgun.  He didn't know what kind it was, nor did he care.  They were useless against him.

            The raging storm was both a help and a hindrance now.  The rain concealed while at the same time it obscured.  He hated the feel of water seeping into his clothes, plastering his hair to his head, and running into his eyes.  He narrowed his gaze to amber slits, feeling the beginnings of a painful headache, the flashes of lightning stabbing into his sensitive eyes, momentarily blurring his vision.  It was uncomfortable and somewhat distracting, but manageable all the same.

            He tucked his knee-length cloak out of the way and prepared himself for what he was about to do.  Despite the years of experience and the centuries to become accustomed to it, he still had moments of jangled nerves to contend with.  He willed the habitual coldness to descend over him, to blot out everything save his purpose for being out on such a miserable night.  There was no room for pity or regret.  Emotion had no place in the heart of a shadow assassin.  He existed for one reason only…to eliminate the target; nothing more, nothing less.  Self-loathing could come later, after the mission was complete and Uboshita Norishige was dead.

And someday, he might actually come to believe the lies he told himself, too.

            He stepped forward, into the street, blocking the way of a large, well-dressed man.  Lifting his long sword into a position of readiness, he prepared himself and opened his mouth to utter his usual pre-killing speech when his target produced a revolver.  "This is ridiculous."  He blinked and shook his head slightly, unnerved by the words emerging from his throat.  They didn't belong to him; the words were those of his unwanted guest.  With a low, frustrated growl, he struck, killing Uboshita Norishige with a single thrust through the heart.  He winced at the piercing cry echoing through his mind.  He should not have allowed her to remain.  She was now a witness to the murder.  He pressed his lips tightly together at the implications this fact created.  Witnesses could not be allowed to live; there was no denying that truth.  But…he closed his hands in to fists, fingers tightening on the hilts of his swords.  He lifted his face up to the weeping sky and stared at the forks of lightning arcing across the sky.  She wasn't really a witness…she's wasn't even there in physical form.  It was only their telepathic link that allowed her to 'see' his actions at all.  He breathed a little easier at his rationalizing and loosened his death-grip on the hilts of his swords.  He didn't have to kill her after all.

            And then reality intruded once again.

            He closed his eyes, fighting both her revulsion and his own.  There was blood everywhere; the ground, the wall, on his hands and splashed across his face.  The scent of it permeated the air, cloying with its siren's call, choking him with disgust.  Always it was the same; always he had to fight the Beast, that primal, instinctive urge to give in to the desperate need beating against his control.  His fingers tightened again on the hilts, knuckles whitening as he fought against the destructive nature lurking just beneath the surface, waiting for a moment of weakness to claim him…an instant when his heart wavered between savagery and compassion; to destroy the last vestiges of his humanity, drowning his soul in a sea of blood.

            A terrified and desperate scream tore through his mind, breaking the dangerous power the blood was claiming over him.  _No!_

            He turned his focus inward and winced at what confronted him.  "Is this what she sees?"  He whispered, carefully keeping his observation to himself as he took in the terrifying view afforded to him through their telepathic bond.  Blood was everywhere…much as it was in reality…great oceans of it, except for a tiny island upon which the young woman cowered, long dark hair clinging wetly to her face and neck, features pale and pinched, sapphire eyes wide with terror and filled with tears.

            The scene shifted, becoming a boxed canyon, walls rising up into infinity, blotting out all hope of light and warmth.  Her soft whimper tore through him as he slowly advanced towards her.  He studied the growing panic in her expression with increasing unease.  What did she see that could cause such fear to cloud her eyes?  For a moment he felt the cold, emotionless mask he wore when on assignment slip and he busied himself with the cleaning of his blade to distract her from her close scrutiny of his expression.

            Again the setting changed, becoming the alley where he physically stood.  Slowly, he closed the distance, not wanting to cause her more alarm than he already had.  She cringed away from him when he stopped before her.  He crouched down and reached out, forcing her to meet his gaze.  _What are you doing here?_  The thought projected words emerged harsher than he'd intended and he immediately regretted not softening his tone when she flinched and the walls of the alley fell away, replaced by the canyon again.  He shook her gently.  _Answer me._  Again he winced at the hard edge to his words.  He really had to work on that.  If he tried to be any more comforting, it was likely she'd die of fright.

            He held her gaze, finding himself falling into the deep indigo pools despite the certainty that she would lead him down the path to his own destruction.  He leaned closer, knowing he'd gladly follow her anywhere…even if it meant his doom.  She was his and he'd defy all to protect that claim.  _I-I…_  He bent closer, golden eyes fixed on her inviting lips.  _Wh-who are you?_  She swayed closer and he lifted his gaze to hers again, seeing the need reflected in the mesmerizing sapphire depths, and he knew he was lost.

            Drawing a sharp breath, he pushed her away from him.  _You should not be here.  Leave!_  And with that he thrust her from his mind.  What was wrong with him?  Where was his almost legendary control, honed throughout the centuries of his existence?  How was it possible that one young woman could throw his normally ordered life into such gut wrenching chaos?  It didn't seem possible.

            Shaking himself back to reality, he realized that he was still covered with Uboshita's blood and standing in the middle of a downpour in an alley in a not so nice part of town.  Of course, anyone who chose to attack him would have to be either incredibly stupid…or insane.  He smiled tightly and began to walk swiftly towards the apartment building where he lived.  With the weather being as inclement as it was, no one was likely to see his current state and ask awkward questions he was incapable of answering.  He'd done enough killing for one night.  He didn't want to have to add to the total just to eliminate some hapless neighbor whose only crime was the misfortune to open a door at the wrong moment.

            He paused at an intersection, pulling back into the shadows of an alley, and scowled at the lit street before him.  He couldn't afford to waste his strength by dousing the street lamps, yet he had no choice but to do so to cross the street.  His apartment building was located on the other side, several blocks down.  Closing his eyes, he focused his will and one by one the lights winked out until the street was left in darkness.  He leaned against the wall, drawing in several deep breaths and reached up a shaking hand to massage his temples gingerly.  Slowly he opened his eyes and pushed away from the wall, stumbling slightly in his weariness as he staggered across the street.  

He frowned in growing concern.  He'd obviously pushed himself too far, yet again.  He paused, senses alert as he detected movement half a block away from him, moving in his direction.  He trembled, feeling his rigid control slipping, and swallowed with difficulty.  He moved quickly into the concealing shadows of a convenient doorway and watched with growing agitation as a poorly dressed man stumbled towards him, obviously drunk.  The signs were unmistakable…the speeding pulse, the feverish increase in body temperature…his body was gearing up, preparing for feeding.  He closed his eyes and cursed his lack of forethought.  How could he expect to control the Thirst if he insisted on pushing himself past his limits?

He silently counted off the remaining distance between himself and the approaching man.  When the drunk was directly in front of him, he quickly grabbed him from behind, sinking his fangs into the exposed throat, and drank deeply.  _Never again…_  He silently promised himself.  _Never again will I let it go this far._   He sighed inwardly.  He said it each and every time, and then the cycle continued to repeat itself.  He'd push his limits again, and end up in the same position.  Gently he lowered the unconscious man to the wet cement, vision blurring momentarily as the alcohol in his blood affected him briefly.  He sighed and shook his head.  The drunk would wake up in the morning with a hang over and a severe case of anemia, but he'd still be alive. 

He noted grimly that the rain had stopped.  If he didn't hurry, he'd miss his opportunity to remain unnoticed as he made his way home.  Sticking to the shadows, he sprinted towards the ugly red brick apartment building, hand resting lightly on the hilts of his swords concealed beneath his dark cloak.

Suddenly he skidded to a halt, amber eyes widening in shock, a few choice words emerging from between his clenched teeth.  Why hadn't he recognized it before now?  He threw his hands up in exasperation at his own inattentiveness.  "I'm an idiot!"  He muttered under his breath.  The young woman with the mesmerizing sapphire eyes and natural unrefined talent for telepathy…the young woman from apartment one eleven, down the hall from his own apartment…she was no ordinary girl.  Not by a long shot.  Slowly, he continued up the street, shaking his head at his own lack of awareness.  

There was always a reason behind so-called chance encounters.  They didn't just occur without a reason behind them…not in his experience.  Now he realized the truth.  There wasn't anything magical or earth shattering behind his attraction to a complete stranger.  No, it had a much more mundane explanation behind it…if that word could be applied to a situation such as this.

He raked a hand through his tangled red hair.  How old had he been when he was awakened?  Eighteen?  Nineteen?  He frowned in concentration, sifting through his memories, until finally he gave up with a shrug.  He couldn't remember.  It wasn't important anyway, he supposed.  Everyone was different.  The awakening could occur at any time from the onset of puberty up to the age of twenty-five.  There was no set age for it to happen.  It just happened whenever the body felt that it was ready.

So Kaoru was a late bloomer…so what?

He sighed and slowly crossed the cracked pavement of the unlit parking lot to the back entrance of the apartment building, eyes moving of their own volition to the apartment he knew was occupied by the young lady in question.  "She must be going through hell…"  He murmured softly, faint recollections of his own traumatic experiences during the time of his awakening flitting through his mind.  He shuddered and quickly made his way to his apartment.  She would need guidance, that was a given.  Without someone to act as Mentor, she'd be lost…possibly over come enough to do something drastic and permanent.  He couldn't allow that to happen.  He paused outside her apartment and closed his eyes, resting his hand against the scarred wood of the door, sensing her movements within the apartment.

_Please…_He leaned his forehead again the door, eyes closed as her soft plea flowed through his mind.  _What's wrong with me?_  He sighed and slowly stepped away from the door.  She wasn't ready for the answer to that…not yet.  _I don't want to be alone…_

Whether it was the distinct energy signature she was generating, or something else entirely, he was drawn to her and he couldn't leave her to face the changes alone.  It went beyond mere duty, this much he would acknowledge.  He wanted her for his own and he wouldn't stand for another to stake their claim.  Her soft entreaty had probably been heard by all of their kind in the immediate area.  Her open telepathic broadcasting had to stop and the only way to do that was to teach her how to control it.  _You are not alone…Never alone…_

**To Be Continued…**

***

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**_Author's Notes:_**

1.Well, another chapter!  And so soon, too!  I'm on a roll.

2.'K.  All notes for my fics are still Missing In Action.  The only notes I was able to find were my vampire research notes that I was able to recover off of my computer (good thing I found them, too!  My hard drive is getting wiped this weekend and then I'd have been really up the proverbial creek!).

3.Thank you for everything, Jo!  But especially for listening to my griping, reading my scribbles and laughing at my lame attempts at humor!  I miss my coffee buddy!  Move back quickly, 'k?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**_Response to Reviewers:_**

Holy Toledo!  I never thought I'd get so many nice reviews!  Thanks bunchies everyone!

Jason M. L.:  Yes, it does.  And no, it isn't.  But I don't have a better system yet.  I'm still working on getting a laptop so that I can eliminate the need for stray sheets of loose-leaf.   And yup!  Kaoru definitely met the guy before…

Colleen:  Thanks for the review!  I appreciate the nice things you said.  It makes me feel good about my writing.  And here's the more you mentioned!

Shizuka:  Hope this chappie answered some of your questions/comments and specualations.  And yes, I agree.  I'd be pretty freaked too if my thoughts were suddenly being answered!

Val:  Sorry about skipping over the "Sugar Scene".  Hopefully this chapter answered some of those questions you have.  Suffice to say that Kenshin Knows All concerning Kaoru's "condition".  Does that help?

Marstanuki:  Thanks!  I'd hoped that it would be considered somewhat unique (thought secretly feared that it would be labeled a cheap ripoff!).  And about "The Blanket Scenario:  Hiko & Kaoru"…it's temporarily on hold.  I do intend to go back to it…just at the moment I keep drawing a blank.  Sorry.  Though, I did open the file again a couple days ago…even managed to write a little.  **ahem**  A whole two paragraphs…Bummer.  But I WILL persevere!

Astralkitten:  Thanks!  The sugar thing was meant for a sweet tantalizing glimpse…no pun intended!  Just enough to them both acquainted.  And yes, quite uneventful.  Poor Kaoru was too embarrassed to do much more than stare and drool over Kenshin's bare chest (he forgot to put a shirt on before answering the door) and he was too busy trying not to laugh at her obvious discomfort to try anything!  (At least that's what I would've written if I would have written a chapter including the "Sugar Scene".)  And I hope my notebook turns up too.

Atlantis:  Yes…it was shorter.  Sorry.  I didn't realize until after I'd finished it that the last chapter was so short.  I was going to start the next the chapter with the next morning and Kaoru thinking about her encounter with her sexy…er…mysterious neighbor, but every time I started writing, it just got all bogged down until I finally gave up.  So…I leave it up to the imagination what occurred during their time alone.  **grins**  Keeping in mind, of course, that Kenshin had been engaging in depressed angst-driven thoughts just before Kaoru showed up and Kaoru was so tongue-tied and shy that she couldn't string together a single intelligent sentence.  **ahem**  Sorry 'bout that.  I'm not impressed that I was forced to skip over it either.   I think it was just that one chappie that I was having so much trouble with.  This one flowed so much easier.  Hopefully you like it just as much. ^_~

Drea13rk:  Oh yeah…"Forsaken", love the song!  (I'll admit it…I listen to it while I'm writing!)  I don't think it'll be sad…but at this point I can't guarantee much.  I'm kind of winging it, if that makes any sense.  But I can say this much…I much prefer happy ever after endings over tragic endings any day!

Lizzie:  The other stories are kaput until I find that binder, but now that I've found my research notes for this fic, I should be able to write _something_!  I was a little worried about that last line…afraid that I overdid it…I'm glad to see that it turned out ok after all.

M. Kasshoku:  I was hoping the nightmare scene would have that kind of effect.  As for Kaoru catching on?  Isn't it true that the heroine is always the last to know?  **grins**  Just kidding!  Hopefully this chapter cleared some of the confusion up for you.  I'll write as much as I can while I can as long as it remains fun.  When it becomes a chore, then I'll take a break, because Writer's Block sucks and if I try to force the words out, I end up writing some _really_ bad stuff.

Omochi:  Does this chapter help to clear anything up for you?  I'm afraid I was a little vague with the info in the last chappie.  Sorry.  Didn't actually plan it out like that…it just kinda happened!

Neko-chan:  Thanks bunchies for the nice review!  I'm glad you're enjoying.

Linay:  Thank you so much for the encouraging review!  Here's the beginning of the explanation behind "What is Kaoru".   :D  Notes for the other fics are still gone, but on the upside, I did recover my research notes for "Tears of Eternity".


	7. No Light to Bring Hope

_It's modern day. The streets are rife with violence; corporations are corrupt; assassinations, commonplace.  Himura Kenshin, known only as Battousai, is a shadow assassin for an organization so secret even _**he**_doesn't know who truly runs it.  **But** Battousai has an even bigger secret; one that if it were ever discovered would mean more than his death...it would end in his total annihilation._

Battousai is not only the deadliest assassin to ever prowl the dark streets of night...he is also a vampire, one of the oldest still in existence…and a rarity among his kind.

He has a soul.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*__

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**No Light to Bring Hope**

by:  Chiruken

Beneath cold white stars

Infinity stretched out

Happiness is far 

Halted by weary doubt

Oppressed, shackled…torn

By chains of bloody guilt

The pain that is born

Behind walls sorrow built

Tears fall in the night

Silently mixed with rain

Hidden from all sight

Enduring lonely pain

No light to bring hope

Through the years of bloodshed

No light to bring hope

A reprieve from the dead

Huddled within a shell

Helpless to show his woe

His own private hell

Can't fight against this foe

Alone and adrift

On a sea of despair

Soul split by a rift

Is it beyond repair?

Wounded, lost…alone

A dieing spirit's plea

A need to atone

To finally be free

No light to bring hope

Through the years of bloodshed 

No light to bring hope

A reprieve from the dead

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

**_Author's Notes:_**

1.The poems presented in this fic are, for the purposes of the plot, supposed to be written by Kaoru (a song writer by profession).  I thought momentarily about including the "song lyrics" within chapters, but decided against it.  I felt they were better being posted as separate chapters.

2.Wowzies!  Over 50 reviews!  Thanks so much for the support!  I really appreciate it.

3.The next chapter…as in Chapter 5…will be up a little later.  I wish I could say tonight…but unfortunately I can't.  Sorry.  I'll try to get it posted ASAP.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Response to Reviewers:_**

Thanks bunchies mina-san!  I'll post a proper RtR in the next chappie I promise.


	8. Chapter 5

_It's modern day. The streets are rife with violence; corporations are corrupt; assassinations, commonplace.  Himura Kenshin, known only as Battousai, is a shadow assassin for an organization so secret even _**he**_doesn't know who truly runs it.  **But** Battousai has an even bigger secret; one that if it were ever discovered would mean more than his death...it would end in his total annihilation._

_Battousai is not only the deadliest assassin to ever prowl the dark streets of night...he is also a vampire, one of the oldest still in existence…and a rarity among his kind._

He has a soul.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*__

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Tears of Eternity**

by:  Chiruken

**Chapter 5**

            Kaoru sat down heavily on the well-used and comfortable chair in the crowded waiting room, throwing a slender arm across her face, features pinched and pale, in an attempt to blot out the bright light bearing down on her from the fluorescent lights overhead to stab into her eyes, aggravating the throbbing headache threatening to take the top off of her head.  Why hadn't she realized before how painful bright lights could be?  She moaned softly and tried to blink quietly.

            It hurt to think…heck it hurt to _breathe_, never mind anything else.  The noise from the other patients crowding into Dr. Genzai's waiting room pressed in on her, beating at her hearing, delving into her mind, threatening to drive her insane from the pain.  The scuffling of feet, the sporadic coughing, the screech of hinges that need oiling badly…the noise was becoming unbearable and Kaoru moaned in agony again.  She raised a shaking hand and gingerly massaged her temples, carefully keeping her eyes closed.  When that didn't help, she went back to simply holding her head and trying not to think to loudly.

            The jangling sound of a telephone ringing sounded loud enough to be an explosion of nuclear proportions and Kaoru whimpered, tears leaking out the corners of her eyes.  She should've stayed at home.  It was relatively quiet there, her room blessedly dark, and she had access to soothing cool ice packs to place on her head.  God but it hurt!

            A gentle hand rested on her shoulder.  "Kaoru?"  She lowered her hands slowly and blinked at the soft voice speaking her name with quiet concern.  She found herself staring into the anxious eyes of Dr. Genzai's assistant, Dr. Takani.  "You can come in now.  Do you need some assistance?"

            Kaoru tried to swallow, but found her throat suddenly unbearably dry.  "Yes…please…"  She whispered, her voice sounding hoarse and unused.

            The doctor reached down and carefully helped the young woman to her feet, alarmed by her unnatural pallor.  When Kaoru leaned heavily on her for support, she quickly placed an arm around her for added support and hurriedly moved her into the waiting examining room.

            Twenty minutes later, Kaoru emerged feeling somewhat better and armed with a prescription for iron pills to treat her severe anemia and another for medication to treat her migraines.  She turned at the door and smiled at her doctor and friend.  "Thank you, Megumi."  She whispered quietly.

            Takani Megumi folded her arms over her chest and leveled a reproving glare at the younger woman.  "Next time, don't wait so long.  And I want you to come back in three days so we can check your blood again."  The doctor frowned and raised a hand to rub the side of her nose.  "I want to get to the bottom of your low blood sugar readings.  It's a miracle that you didn't go into shock!  Next time you feel like that, drink some orange juice to get your glucose up again, you hear?"

            Kaoru nodded and smiled sheepishly.  "I'm sorry, Megumi.  I should have known that."  Turning for the door she waved over her shoulder.  "See you in a couple days."

            "Hold it…"  Kaoru turned slowly back to the older woman.  "You aren't driving, are you?"  When she shook her head the doctor nodded.  "Glad to hear that.  Do you want me to call a cab?"

            "No thanks.  I don't have that far to walk.  Thanks again." 

            "Be careful."  Megumi watched as the young woman exited, an odd feeling of doom settling in the pit of her stomach.  Somehow she just knew that she shouldn't have let Kaoru leave by herself.  Shaking off the odd thoughts, she silently berated herself.  There was nothing else she could've done.  Kaoru was a big girl and didn't need her doctor to baby-sit her.

            Kaoru closed the door firmly behind her, turning to survey the dark and nearly deserted street before moving away from the familiar shelter of the clinic's entrance, heading in the direction of her apartment building.  She frowned slightly, observing how the pain of her migraine was rapidly diminishing now that she wasn't caught beneath glaring fluorescent light bulbs.  With a soft sigh, she walked away from the comforting familiarity of the clinic, marveling at the crisp clarity of the night being brought into sharp focus.  It was no longer a surprise that she could see so well in low-light areas.  She wasn't certain if that realization should frighten her or bring relief.  Thrusting the disturbing thoughts from her mind, she quickened her pace, feeling an inexplicable surge of energy course through her body creating an excited flush and increased heart rate.  She drew in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of a sleeping city, sifting through the unpleasant odors and reveling in the fresh aromas wafting to her of gardens and dew damp grass.

            Steps faltering, Kaoru frowned.  "Gardens and grass?"  She whispered and looked around uncertainly.  She was surrounded by a concrete jungle…fresh country scents were not commonplace in an area like this.  She shook her head and continued walking briskly through the night, increasing her pace when she heard a scuffling footstep fall into stride behind her.  Glancing over her shoulder, she sucked in a sharp breath, fear racing along her spine.  She walked faster until she was nearly running up the deserted street, the street lamps flickering in the night, her steps echoing off the close buildings, her pursuer's strides followed.

            Kaoru felt fear begin to overcome her common sense as the footsteps behind her closed the distance rapidly and, giving up all pretense of caution, she bolted in panic, running without thought, fleeing the terror gaining on her.  Eyes wide with growing desperation, she looked all around for possible salvation, knowing deep in her heart that it was a futile hope.  The streets were empty save for herself and whoever was chasing her, quickly closing the gap between them until she could feel hear his labored breathing and thudding pulse.

            She opened her mouth to scream for help and was roughly shoved into the dark yawning opening of a nearby alley, falling to her hands and knees, she choked on a gasp of pain as her palms scraped agonizingly over the jagged and gravelly cement.  Frantically she tried to crawl away into the concealing darkness and cried out when she was kicked viciously in the side, falling against the brick wall of the passage.  She blinked up through her dark hair falling into her eyes, coughing as she pressed her arms against her bruised ribs, and cringed at the sight that greeted her.

            Looming above her, a large man reeking of alcohol and stale sweat leered with a hungry gleam in his eyes.  Reaching down with huge, pawing hands, he grabbed her by the front of her blouse, hauling her up and closer to him, grinning at his easy victory.  In desperation, Kaoru swung her purse, catching her attacker weakly against the side of his shaggy head.  With a snarled oath he backhanded her across the face with one large, meaty hand, snapping her head back sharply and releasing her at once, allowing her to falling heavily to the ground.  "H-help…me…"  She whimpered as he loomed above her, his bulky form menacing in the gloom of the alley, smirking as he grabbed her by the hair and slapped her roughly a few times.

Tears of pain, fear, humiliation, and impotent anger fell unchecked down her pale cheeks, dripping from her chin, mingling with the blood tricking from the corner of her mouth.  _No one would come.  No one cared._

She whimpered again at the sound of cloth ripping, her slender form jerking with the motion as rough hands tore her blouse from her bruised and aching body.  The cold, hard concrete beneath her bit into her battered flesh as she was shoved roughly onto her back, her torn and muddied skirt pushed up past her hips.

            She choked on a sob, squeezing her eyes shut tight as she felt her undergarments being seized by rough, grasping hands.  _Somebody…help me…please…_She couldn't stop the desperate, hopeless thoughts.  She gasped in pain as the cruel fingers dug into the tender flesh of her thighs.  _No one would come.  No one cared._

            Suddenly her attacker jerked away.  Shocked, afraid, she opened her eyes and stared, stunned disbelief quickly turning to sick horror as the warmth of freshly spilled blood splashed across her, the metallic scent strong in the air.  Her lips parted on a soft gasp and she nearly gagged on the sweet, tangy flavor of the blood, appalled at her sudden craving for more.  She stared up into coldly amused amber eyes and trembled with growing unease as her rescuer slowly leaned down to lift her by her arms, lips curved into a mocking smirk.

**To Be Continued…**

***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Author's Notes:_**

1.This took a slightly different path than I'd originally intended…kind of like evolving, I guess.

2.Thanks so much Jo!  As I've said before…where would I be without your guidance?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_ Response to Reviewers:_**

Jason M. Lee:  Yup!  The ever present daisho…it always shows up where ever Battousai is included in a fic.  And yes…Japan has some of the strictest laws in the world governing possession and use of weapons (firearms and swords).  For the most part, even the police never fire a weapon.  From what I understand even collectors have to follow certain set rules, such as removing firing pins, obtaining permits, etc.  However, since Kenshin/Battousai is an assassin I doubt he'd want to register with the authorities.  ^_~

Isis 13:  I'm glad you're enjoying!  I thought the telepathy was a good addition to the other vampiric qualities being introduced.

Omochi:  I promise to answer all your questions in future chapters.  I'd intended to do that in this one, but it kind of got away on me.  (I suppose I could just tell you…but where would the fun be in that?)

Colleen:  I was a little worried about the retelling of the dream sequence, but it seemed to work out. The Awakening approach (gleaned from my research into modern Vampires) was one of my attempts at giving this fic some realism…if of course that term can be applied to something like this. 

Marstanuki:  **blush**  Thanks for the nice encouragement!  I really appreciate it.  (**whispers**  I'm hoping for a happy ending, too! ^_~ )

Kyanos:  I've always felt that there was more to Battousai than what is usually presented in the average fics (er…not that I haven't painted him as being 2 dimensional myself).  I should have remembered the basic rules governing using computers for any kind of project:  Backup!!!  I haven't decided how I can have them meet up again…I better think fast since the next chapter is looming rather close at hand!

Lizzie:  I'm glad you're enjoying!  I was really worried about repeating the dream thing from Kenshin's POV…I felt that it might be viewed as repetitive.  On the upside I found the binder my notes were in…downside is that the notes are kind of scattered here and there willy nilly in the basement.  Darn cats!

Val:  I'll explain Awakening more thoroughly in a future chapter.  And Kenshin HAS to help her!  If anyone else did it would just be _wrong_!

Shizuka:  Kenshin/Battousai is MUCH older than 100 years old…lots lots older.  I can't give it away 'cause I want to incorporate it into a future chapter…one that explains more of his past.

M.Kasshoku:  Yup!  Kaoru is a vampire…just like Kenshin.  (No, he didn't "turn" her…but I can't say too much more without giving it away.)

Rin:  Thanks for the nice review!  I'll try to keep future chapters as interesting!

NightRain:  Wowzies!  Thanks bunchies for the review (I can almost feel my chest swelling with pride!).  Hehehe!  I AM thinking of giving up my social life…oh, wait!  I don't have one to begin with!  I'm either at the computer writing or at the table writing or watching more anime…Um…maybe I should get out more…

Blue Jeans:  Gee, what can I say?  I like being surprised too.  (Which usually happens every time I write a new chapter…I never quite know where it's going to lead me!)

Atlantis:  Nope!  I don't have a life…(see above RtR ^_~ )!  I agree that repeating the same chapter can be redundant.  I only did it with this chapter 'cause so much needed explaining and Kenshin was the only person who could do the explaining.  Unless it's unavoidable, I'm going to try to avoid the trap of repetitive chapters told from differing POV's.  (Can't promise that it won't happen for sure though…if the situation calls for it, I'll do it.)


	9. Chapter 6

_It's modern day. The streets are rife with violence; corporations are corrupt; assassinations, commonplace.  Himura Kenshin, known only as Battousai, is a shadow assassin for an organization so secret even _**he**_doesn't know who truly runs it.  **But** Battousai has an even bigger secret; one that if it were ever discovered would mean more than his death...it would end in his total annihilation._

_Battousai is not only the deadliest assassin to ever prowl the dark streets of night...he is also a vampire, one of the oldest still in existence…and a rarity among his kind._

He has a soul.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*__

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Tears of Eternity**

by:  Chiruken

**Chapter 6**

            He stood in the shadows, alert amber gaze surveying the empty street before focusing on the brightly lit neon sign of the building across from him.  The Gilded Crane was one of the more…_interesting _nightclubs in the area.  He rubbed the bridge of his nose thoughtfully idly wondering why a senior executive of Yamada Publications would frequent such an establishment.  He shrugged with seeming careless abandon and rested his hand on the hilt of his sheathed long sword.  He didn't care about the details of Funakoshi Takeo's life.  It was best if he didn't know too much about a target's personal life.  It just made it more difficult to focus on duty.

            A soft breeze played with the edges of his dark cloak, carrying the scent of vehicles and humanity, blowing red hair across his face as he stared unblinkingly at the entrance to the nightclub on the opposite side of the street.  He pulled back further in to the shadows, eyes narrowed suspiciously as the breeze also brought the sound of a door closing.  He tilted his head to the side in careful consideration before crossing the street swiftly and peering into the back lane behind The Gilded Crane.  A soft curse hissed between his tightly clenched teeth as he saw his target fleeing in the opposite direction.  Should he pursue?  He glanced around himself, examining the dim corners of the alley, detecting no other presence.  Making his decision, he sprinted silently after the fleeing man, eyes narrowed in irritation.  He had no choice, really.  Though his mission had been compromised, his orders were clear.  It was also a matter of pride, now.  He never missed his target and he wasn't about to start now.

            Closing the distance easily, he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, preparing to draw the blade.  As he gained on his escaping target his golden gaze narrowed, senses reaching out, searching the night for possible witnesses.  With a burst of speed he was upon Funakoshi Takeo, sword gleaming in the moonlight, expression cold, deadly.  An instant later he faltered, eyes going wide as he staggered off to the side, expression stunned.

Quickly ducking down a side street he leaned against a wall and drew in several gulps of air, expression pinched, eyes anxious.  The call came again, closer…more frightened.  He closed his eyes, hand clenching on the hilt of his forgotten sword.  Slowly, deliberately he turned towards the direction from which the panicked entreaties for help came.  His eyes snapped open, amber depths filled with burning rage, glowing faintly in the darkness with an almost feral light, fangs bared and a low angry hiss escaping from between clenched teeth as he recognized the telepathic voice.  "Kaoru…"  Without further thought, he sprang forward, towards the urgent cries for help, form blurring with the preternatural speed he called upon, all pretense of humanity falling away in the blink of an eye.

Though she may despise him for what he was about to do, along with the inevitable revelation of his true nature, he would not allow history to repeat itself.  Not this time.  Never again.  

He studied her pale features framed by ebony locks, his expression sad and full of regret.  He raised his hand, intending to brush his fingers against her smooth skin and flinched when she cringed in fear, dark, fathomless eyes shut tight in dread.  He allowed his hand to fall to his side again.  He turned away, unable to bear the sight of her rejection any longer.  "I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted."  He whispered brokenly before bolting, not trusting himself to leave her be, not trusting that he wouldn't reach for her again and beg her to accept him as he was, to not condemn him for being different.

            He ran, escaping the pain of being near her, yet not able to touch her…of not being worthy of her love.  But he couldn't escape his own thoughts.  They whispered to him, an insidious hiss of loathing and self-condemnation.  She feared him for good reason, his mind sighed sorrowfully.  He trembled, covering his ears to block out the hateful words his conscience conjured.  But thoughts couldn't be silenced.

            Finally he fell to his knees, breath coming in harsh gasps.  He bent double, his eyes closed tightly against the stillness of the night, arms covering his head protectively as he rocked slowly, a low moan escaping him.  "Why?  Why can't I die?  Why must I endure years alone without end?"

            "Because you are accursed.  Just as I am."  He looked up slowly at the coldly spoken words.  "Get up.  You're pathetic."

            "Go away."  He whispered it softly, dangerously, amber eyes glinting in the dim light of the full moon.

            "You grovel in the dirt for what?  A woman? A _human_ woman?  Please.  Don't make me laugh."

            He lowered his head, some of the defiant fight going out of him at the reminder of the beautiful young woman he'd just left behind.  "Please…just leave me alone."  He closed his eyes again, hoping against hope that his plea would be heeded, ignoring his own instinctual response to the other man that bordered on barely restrained violence.

            "Why not just take her and be done with it?  It would save you this pathetic display of cowardice."

            He surged to his feet, hands clenched in fury and fangs bared, a low angry hiss escaping.  "For you, such disgraceful behaviour may be common place.  For me, it is abomination.  _Never_ suggest such a thing to me again."

            A low chuckle rumbled in the other man's chest.  "So you still have some spirit left after all.  Excellent.  You are irrational, Battousai, because you haven't fed enough.  Come.  Let us feed together.  I have long dreamed of hunting at your side."

            He allowed his revulsion to show.  "I will not feed with you by my side.  You enjoy the bitter flavor of fear to spice the blood you drink."

            "And what is it that you prefer, Ancient One?"

            "Mutual enjoyment of the experience."  He snapped furiously.  "It adds a certain flavor that is unmatched.  Of course, if you prefer to rot your fangs with fear-tainted adrenaline, be my guest.  Just don't do it around me."  He turned his back and strode away, intent on leaving the fool behind when a familiar scent drifted to him.  He paused, turning his head slightly, inhaling the sweet and exotic scent of white plum.  Through the darkness his keen eyesight picked out a familiar figure.

Too late he realized the other man had noticed her as well.

            "Stop!"  His command froze the other vampire in place as he reached the young woman's side.  He approached with quick even strides.  "You will not touch her, Jine.  I will not allow it."

            "Not allow?"  The other man laughed.  "Am I supposed to be intimidated by a runt with dulled fangs?  You amuse me, Battousai."

            "And you irritate me.  I will not say this again.  Leave her.  Now."

            Jine laughed again and grabbed her, ignoring her feeble struggles as he pulled her flush against his body.  "Do you feel lust, Battousai?"  He grinned madly at the glowering elder vampire.  "Why don't you join me rather than fight, hmm?"  He released the girl again, enjoying her soft, terrified whimper and he caressed one slender and smooth arm suggestively before cupping her pale cheek and bending close, inhaling her fresh, clean scent, eyes never leaving his rival's face, watching every nuance in his expression.

            He smiled in response, a nasty, cruel curving of his lips, and the tips of his razor-sharp fangs glinting in the bright moonlight.  The taller man released her to keep his eyes on his enemy.  "I don't think so, Jine."  He moved slowly, circling the taller vampire.  Slowly, carefully, he drew ever nearer to the terrified woman, until he was between her and Jine.  He bared his fangs in a snarl, his challenge unmistakable.

            Again Jine threw caution to the four winds and laughed.  "Yes!  Get angry, Battousai.  Get enraged.  I want to see the power of the legendary ancient!"

            "Power?"  He repeated scornfully.  "Don't make me laugh.  All you want is a quick death.  I can accommodate you in this."

            The smile faded from the other man's face.  "You don't kill.  Everyone knows this.  Everyone knows that you've lost your edge, Battousai."

            "Lost my edge?  Not likely.  I don't kill indiscriminately, Jine.  That much is true.  However…"  He shifted his stance, preparing to attack.  His voice changed, becoming more of a low, dangerous growl, terrifying in its cold tones.  "That says nothing for impudent toddlers foolish enough to challenge me."  With that said, he sprang forward in attack.  Truthfully, he didn't want to kill the other, younger, vampire, but he felt he had no choice.  The stench of death clung to the other man, reeking of corruption and insanity.  It was almost merciful to end his existence.  And, most importantly, he couldn't allow Jine to have his way with the woman.  Though she turned from him in disgust upon discovering the truth of his nature, he would protect Yukishiro Tomoe at all costs.  He could do no less for the one person who, throughout the ages of his existence, had succeeded in reminding him of his nearly forgotten humanity while capturing his heart.

            Drawing his sword he struck, intending to end Jine's existence swiftly.  Jine, anticipating the movement, dodged, barely escaping the razor sharp blade and desperately kicked at the older vampire's undefended knee, missing and staggering as he was over balanced by his awkward attack.  For the first time, he was beginning to regret his rash decision to challenge the elder vampire known amongst their circles as Battousai.  It was painfully obvious who was the better fighter, the more experienced at combat.  With a snarl, Jine turned to the woman and lunged for her, seeing his death in the narrowed amber gaze of his enemy, determined to take another with him out of spite.

            Seeing Jine's intention too late, he cried out a warning, moving to place himself before her defensively, striking out at the taller man, feeling his blade penetrate his body, smelling the tangy scent of blood…hearing the soft cry of pain and surprise behind him…

            As Jine staggered back, staring down at the stain of red rapidly spreading across his chest, coughing and choking on his blood, he grinned triumphantly as his enemy spun, a look of horror replacing his earlier mask of cold efficiency.  He laughed and choked again.  "I win…"  He gurgled as he fell heavily to the ground.

            "Tomoe!"  He dropped his bloodstained sword to the ground with a clatter and caught her falling body as it slid to the cold, hard ground.  He cradled her limp form against his chest, grief welling up inside of him as he listened to her last labored breath rattle in her throat.  Closing his eyes against the night, he threw back his head, a low keening wail escaping into the darkness, the sound eerily resembling that of a wounded animal.

            Dragging himself back into the present once again, he swore that he'd protect the young woman calling frantically for help.  He wouldn't lose her as he'd lost Tomoe…he couldn't.

**To Be Continued…**

***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Author's Notes:_**

1.This chapter came out a LOT faster!  So as luck would have it, another chapter for TOF in less than a week!

2.I'm currently ignoring my other fic, "A Love Story", in favor of TOF (meaning that I'm currently working on the next chapter).  But you know how it is…when inspired, write your fingers off!

3.As always, Jo, I'm indebted to you!  Thanks so much for putting up with my annoying tendencies to send you bazillions of emails in one night!

4.Just have to share my little bit of excitement!  I have a new favorite book:  "Hagakure:  The Book of the Samurai" by Yamamoto Tsunetomo (written in the 18th century) and translated by William Scott Wilson.  (It's only about 300 excerpts from 1300…but still very interesting!).  This book definitely explains a lot about Samurai beliefs and stuff… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Response to Reviewers:_**

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed!  I'll get into more detailed RtR's next chappie.  I'm just too excited about writing the next chapter to respond to everyone the way I'd like to.


	10. Chapter 7

_It's modern day. The streets are rife with violence; corporations are corrupt; assassinations, commonplace.  Himura Kenshin, known only as Battousai, is a shadow assassin for an organization so secret even _**he**_doesn't know who truly runs it.  **But** Battousai has an even bigger secret; one that if it were ever discovered would mean more than his death...it would end in his total annihilation._

_Battousai is not only the deadliest assassin to ever prowl the dark streets of night...he is also a vampire, one of the oldest still in existence…and a rarity among his kind._

He has a soul.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*__

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Tears of Eternity**

by:  Chiruken

**Chapter 7**

            Kaoru stared, hopelessly transfixed, captured by the enthralling golden gaze of her rescuer, encircled within his strong arms, her bruised and battered body held with surprising gentle care, a sharp contrast to the fierce expression tightening the features of the harsh planes of his face.  She drew in a quick, shallow breath, heart thudding painfully within the tight confines of her chest, and winced at the sharp twinge of discomfort jolting through her injured ribs.  As the moment stretched into eternity and the tense silence reigned, she began to feel decidedly anxious and licked her lips in a nervous gesture, tasting the salty sweetness of her attacker's blood and something else, something bitter and nauseating.  She barely resisted the urge to gag and glared at the amusement filling the amber depths studying her with disconcerting intensity.

            She turned her head away, tearing her gaze from the mesmerizing golden stare, focusing on the first thing her eyes fell upon, and gasped, paling as she felt the nausea rise up again.  It was like in her dreams.  _So much blood…_  She thought with a shudder, filled with a mixture of sorrow and horror, with an underlying sense of morbid fascination.

            "Yes…Great oceans of it…coaxing, beckoning to you.  Can't you hear its seductive call?"  She trembled at the low, purred words, her startled gaze flying back to his, and she struggled against his superior strength, uneasily aware that it was an effort in futility.  "Why fight it?  It's in your nature, Kaoru."

            Sapphire blue eyes going wide with growing alarm, Kaoru shivered and swallowed convulsively, rising fear constricting the movement.  "How do you know my name?"  She whispered through trembling lips, dread filling her as he continued to stare at her with his mocking golden gaze, expression smug and knowing.

            "There are many things that I know about you, Kamiya Kaoru."

            Frantically, she fought to free herself from his relentless hold, panic rising with the certainty that she'd exchanged one dire and hopeless situation for something far worse.  Drawing in a quick breath, she screamed for all she was worth, kicking out at the larger man's shins desperately and then pummeling his chest with her clenched fists helplessly when he lifted her off of the ground, effectively removing her leverage and ability to kick, holding her flush against his hard muscular body.  His low chuckle brought her up short.  She stared at him in shock, eyes wide and terrified, her labored breath coming in soft pants as she held herself rigidly within his embrace.

            "Are you finished?"  Carefully lowering her until her feet rested on the ground again, the man with the uncanny eyes released her and shrugged out of his dark jacket, draping it around her shoulders.  He smirked at the incredulous look in her expressive blue eyes.  "What?  Did you wish to remain naked?"

            Kaoru flushed hotly and clutched the edges of the jacket tightly together as she sank to the ground again, her knees refusing to support her weight.  "Of course not!"  She snapped irritably and glared furiously up at the man who'd rescued her only to threaten her and then insult her.  "Who are you?"  She glared up at him, deciding to cover her fear by brazening the situation our and pretending to have more courage than she actually possessed.

            Before he could answer sound at the entrance to the alley drew their attention.  Kaoru's eyes widened in astonishment.  "Kenshin?"  She whispered uncertainly, staring in bewilderment at the darkly clad man swiftly approaching, strides silent, stalking, resembling the graceful movements of a deadly predator more than those of a man.

            The alert, predatory amber gaze roved over the tight confines of the shadowed alley, taking in the details for instant analysis, missing nothing, finally coming to rest on the man looming above Kaoru's disheveled form.  "You!"  Drawing his sword, he attacked, golden eyes narrowed and glittering with unrestrained fury.  "Saito!"  The snarled challenge was unmistakable, neither was the gleaming blade whistling through the air followed by the harsh metallic clang of steel meeting steel.

            "It's been a while, Battousai."  The man identified as Saito smirked condescendingly at the shorter man as he deftly parried the enraged swings of the sword.

            Skillfully maneuvering until he was between Saito and Kaoru, Kenshin returned the other man's smirk with an icy, implacable stare, contempt evident in his uncompromising bearing.  "What are you doing here?"  His voice was velvet smooth, deceptively mild, sending shivers of apprehension and something more racing along Kaoru's spine.

            "Answering a call for assistance."  His eyes narrowed briefly, taking in the protective stance of the other man, noting the possessive gleam in his narrowed eyes with dry amusement.  "You?"

            "That is of no concern to you, Saito Hajime."  His eyes flicked briefly over the corpse of Kaoru's attacker, seeing the unkempt appearance, knowing that this was the man who had threatened her.  His gaze paused over the pool of blood before moving back to the gaping wound where his throat used to be, quickly sheathing his sword with a fluid motion, turning a little away from Saito, his hand hovering over the smooth hilt.  "Your work?"  He asked softly, low tones permeated with quiet menace as he focused entirely on the taller man standing a short distance from him.

            With a sharp nod of affirmation, Saito shifted his stance, becoming tensely alert, leading leg straight, the other partially bent at the knee supporting the majority of his weight, sword held parallel to the ground, and prepared himself to spring forward in his specialized powerful thrusting attack to meet the smaller man's own attack head on.  "It seemed necessary."  His lips curved into a deliberately mocking smirk, intentionally goading his opponent in a blatant attempt to unnerve him enough to take away his edge.

            Kaoru watched the exchange with wide, frightened eyes, uncertain how her sweet and mild mannered neighbor could suddenly be displaying what appeared to be homicidal tendencies.  She blinked in surprise and shook her head sharply, a blurred image from her dreams entering her mind, stunning her with sudden horrified understanding.  "You!"  She cried, scrambling to her feet.  "It was you!"  She began to hastily back away when Kenshin's narrowed amber gaze moved to her briefly before swinging back to watch the taller man warily.

            Slowly, Saito lowered his blade, shaking his head with an amused smirk.  "Well, well…You've been careless, Battousai."

            "Shut up."  He focused his attention fully on the other man, clearly irritated by his amused, drawling observations.  "What re you doing here?"  His stance relaxed minutely, his hand slowly moving away from the hilt of his sheathed sword as he straightened to glare at Saito.

            Kaoru's retreat was halted by a wall signaling the end of the alley.  With a scowl she pressed herself against the cold, damp bricks and watched the exchange between the two men with narrowed eyes.  There was no doubt in her mind now that the man she'd witnessed in her dreams killing in the dark shadows of night was Himura Kenshin, her neighbor and a man to whom she still owed a cup of sugar.  Somehow she knew that the dreams hadn't just been symbolic…they'd been real.  "Oh God…"  She whispered.  "I'm attracted to a psychotic nutcase!"  Two pairs of amber eyes swiveled to face her with identical incredulous expressions in their golden depths.  She blinked, a hot flush of embarrassment creeping up her neck into her face when a low chuckle echoed through her mind.

            _Attracted to a psychotic nutcase?  Such an accurate description, my dear._

            Kaoru glared at the tall man wearing the mockingly amused expression.  "Stay out of my head."  She didn't know how she knew it was him, but she was certain that the hateful words belonged to the man named Saito.

            Kenshin turned back to his rival.  "What do you think you're doing, Saito?"

            Kaoru drew in a sharp breath in surprise as an image of an enormous stone wall appeared within her mind's eye.  She focused on Saito again when he began to clap slowly, sword sheathed again, lips curved into a taunting smile.  "Impressive.  You've improved, Battousai.  However, " All pretense of good humor fell away, eyes hardening as he stared at Kenshin.  "Your feeble attempts at telepathic blocking can't keep me out…not if I wish to be in."  Kaoru frowned uncertainly, assuming Battousai to be Kenshin, not understanding the odd exchange, but recognized it for the blatant challenge between two rivals that it was.  "Shall I demonstrate?"  Kaoru gasped in sudden pain, grabbing her head as unbearable shards of light stabbed through her mind, paralyzing her with excruciating agony.

            Slowly she sank to her knees, a soft cry escaping her parted lips, and blinked in surprise when strong arms caught her up in a gentle, comforting embrace.  "Stop, Saito!  She has done nothing to deserve this!"  Weakly she rested her cheek against Kenshin's shoulder, breath coming in harsh pants as she tried to overcome the nausea threatening to empty her stomach.  Dimly she was aware that his hand was moving over her hair, smoothing the dark strands tenderly, his arms a protective barrier around her, sheltering her from the other man's attack as best he could.  She trembled at the odd thoughts she was having about a man she suspected to be a murderer.

            "Then do not presume to challenge me on this level, Battousai!'  Saito released his hold over Kaoru abruptly.  "In this you will never be my equal."

**To Be Continued…**

***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Author's Notes:_**

1.Hehehe!  Guess it wasn't Kenshin rescuing Kaoru after all!!!  (Not that he didn't want to, of course!)

2.Another chappie, Jo!  Look!  I actually REVISED!  Amazing, huh?

3.I have a nasty tendency to not want to revise, feeling that if I do I'll end up changing the meaning of the chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Response to Reviewers:_**

Jason M. Lee:  Hehehe!  What do you think?  Good ol' Saito to the rescue…not Kenshin (though it wasn't for lack of wanting to!).  I had to include Tomoe in here somehow (but since it's a K & K…er…B & K?…fic, she couldn't very well be alive…).

Omochi:  I took a bit of poetic license with the blood thing.  My hubby has low blood sugar, so I kind of based what he feels when he's low and went from there.  And yup!  Kaoru's feeling the beginnings of those cravings that mark her as being different… It appears that I kind of goofed a little on the flashback thing…I'm not very good at those.  I probably should've made it a little clearer that that was what was going on.  Sorry 'bout that.

Colleen:  Yeah…poor Kaoru.  Nothing's prepared her for the symptoms of the Awakening and of course it would be very difficult to understand.  Too bad Kenshin hasn't had that little talk with her yet, eh?  I've GOT to work on my flashback scenes to make them flow more evenly.  Sorry. 

Marstanuki:  I wish I could write better WAFF…if I could, I'd definitely put more of it in.  **whispers conspiratorially**  I wrote part of the chapter in December when I first began working on this fic…I just couldn't find a place to put it until this chapter came up.  **grins**  Too bad not all the chapters could flow this quickly!

Rekka's Angel:  Glad you're enjoying!  I'm pretty impatient myself when it comes to reading stories that I like, so I can understand…and to tell you the truth, I'm also impatient to write this particular story.  I also want to see what's going to happen next!  (I never know from chapter to chapter what's going to happen, so I'm just as surprised as everyone else when it finally comes out.)

Kyanos:  Thanks bunchies for continuing to read…I really appreciate it! 

Val:  Er…not quite Kensin.  :D  The changes taking place within Kaoru's body are subtle at first, but they are definitely growing…especially since she doesn't understand what's happening and can't take proper care of herself.  He just wouldn't be Kenshin without the terrible trials he's had to endure in life.  And I agree…he has to explain pretty darn soon 'cause Kaoru could definitely get herself into a lot of trouble with her undisciplined telepathy.  And her health problems can be easily avoided…if Kenshin gets off his hiney and explains a thing or two to her!  (I'm going to have to work on that, aren't I?)

Shizuka:  I'm planning on going into more detail with Kenshin's past at some point in the story…I'm just not sure where yet.  Yes, Kenshin did hear her…but so did someone else!  (Probably a whole lot of someone else's!) I've said it before, but I have to say it again…I'm SO sorry about not making the flashback thing clear!  I promise to work on that in the future.  I had no idea that it would be that weird to find a flashback scene in the middle of a chapter.  (I'll have to check out some other techniques to use in this…)

Jo:  As much as I love "Oro-chan", I must agree!  I like a more assertive Kenshin much better!  (Too bad I can't take lessons…)

Yui:  Thanks for reading and leaving a review.  I hope you decide that you like it after all!  :D

Lizzie:  Thanks!  You're right about the soda and candy thing…though I do have a little story to tell about the pitfalls of quick fixes like that (happened to my hubby actually…he has low blood sugar problems and used the candy and pop solution…until he started passing out and stuff…turns out that he was putting too much strain on his pancreas and it was shooting his insulin out willy nilly to the point of overload!  Scary, huh?), but thanks for the medical tip!  It's always nice to get constructive input!  I'm glad you liked it! And as a point of interest, there'll be more hints and stuff about Kenshin's past in future chapters.

Isis 13:  Hope this chapter answers some of your questions…and in your opinion, who should be Kaoru's Mentor:  Kenshin/Battousai or Saito?  Or should it be both to varying degrees?

Kasshoku:  Er, sorry to say, not quite…Saito had the honors or rescuing our fledgling vamp, though Kenshin definitely was on his way to do so!  Wow!  You're right!  That's the way it is with the Awakening:  Kaoru puts forth what is commonly called a Beacon (attracting other vamp's to her, in this case Kenshin) and his proximity will act almost as the trigger for her latent vamp tendencies.  Cool, huh?  And you know, I hate to admit it, but I almost forgot about poor Misao!  Must've been the excitement of introducing Saito into the story! 

Lady_annor:  **blinks in surprise as a slow grin spreads**  Wowzies!  I think you may actually be the only person who guessed that it wasn't Kenshin!  Gosh!  You were SO right on this one.  Amazing.  I thought I fooled everyone!  Thanks for reading my stuff!  ("A Meiji Murder" will continue as soon as I find all the notes for it…so far I've found the ending and the first few chapters, but everything in the middle is still in a shambles.)

UnearthlyEmperor:  Here's the more!  Hope you like it as much as the rest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Question to Reviewers:_**

_This is where I'm going to humbly ask for advice concerning certain aspects of the story and/or plot, etc._

Who should be Kaoru's Mentor*****?  Kenshin, Battousai or Saito?  (I listed Kenshin and Battousai as two separate people mostly 'cause Kenshin is a tad nicer and Battousai a tad sexier.)  Or should it be a combination of all of the above?

***Mentor:  A guide and teacher to a new or inexperienced vampire; the one who helped him/her through** **the Awakening.**  (definition obtained from:  sanguinarius.org )


	11. Chapter 8

**_It's modern day.  The streets are rife with violence; corporations are corrupt; assassinations, commonplace.  Himura Kenshin, known only as Battousai, is a shadow assassin for an organization so secret even he doesn't know who truly runs it.  But Battousai has an even bigger secret; one that if it were ever discovered would mean more than his death…it would end in the total annihilation of his soul.  Battousai is not only the deadliest assassin to ever prowl the dark streets of night…he is also a vampire, one of the oldest still in existence…and a rarity among his kind._**

****

**_He has a soul._**__

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tears of Eternity

by:  Chiruken

**Chapter 8**

He trembled with barely restrained fury, the need to commit violence strong within him.  His arms tightened possessively around the young woman he held and he drew in a deep breath in an effort to regain some semblance of control.  An instant later he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply again, savoring a subtle fragrance he recognized as Kaoru's own special scent.  Slowly he smoothed his hand over her long, dark hair again and then lifted a few strands to sniff appreciatively, attempting to identity the elusively delicate scent.  The overlying perfume was easily recognized as chamomile with a hint of vanilla.  He pulled her closer and inhaled deeply again, finally naming the other fragrance as orange.  It was a unique perfume, at once able to intoxicate the senses and also soothe the soul.

        He sighed softly, releasing the dark strands reluctantly.  The delicate fragrance was alarmingly addictive, pulling at his senses, drawing him into an ever tightening spiral of heightened awareness and need for the young woman he held in his arms.  The strength of the almost obsessive attraction terrified him in its intensity and he pulled back abruptly, withdrawing from the dangerous power she held over him, focusing instead on the knowing gaze of the other man watching him with an unreadable expression in his amber eyes.  He stood slowly and glared up at Saito, his resentment clear in his narrowed golden gaze.  "What are you doing here?"

        "Have you forgotten what the year is?"  The biting scorn in the other man's voice was unmistakable.  He reached down and tugged his coat away from the trembling young woman, smirking at her shocked expression and rapidly reddening cheeks.  He glanced at Kenshin and scowled.  "Moron."  He turned on his heel, shoving his hands into his pockets, sword concealed under his long midnight blue trench coat, and slowly strode away towards the mouth of the alley.  "The girl needs training, Battousai.  Can you provide that for her?"  Without waiting for a reply, he disappeared into the night.

        With a soft sigh, Kenshin turned slowly to face the girl in question again.  "Are you all right?"  Rather than answering, she shrunk back away from him, eyes wide with fear as she tried to cover herself from his view.  His expression hardened when his gaze moved over her exposed curves, the bruised flesh and finally settling on the streak of blood trickling from the corner of her mouth.  A wave of anger flooded through him and if her attacker could have been raised from the dead, he would have killed him again…slowly, with as much pain inflicted as possible.  He shook his head sharply and focused on the young woman staring up at him with wide, terrified eyes.  "Kaoru…" He murmured her name softly, forcing the anger out of his tone, striving to keep his voice calm and soothing.  "It's all right now…"

        "S-stay away from me!"  He flinched at the near hysterical note in her cry and reached for her again only to blink in surprise when she scooted away from him, out of reach.  "Don't touch me!"

        _Kaoru, let me help you…_ He decided to try another approach, one that had succeeded at calming the young woman's frazzled nerves before.

        Her eyes widened in shock.  "W-what?!"  She looked around frantically, eyes darting around the alley, flitting momentarily on the corpse before jerking away and meeting his gaze again.  "It was you!"  She cried, hugging her slender form in an attempt to cover herself from his gaze.

        Tilting his head to the side he studied her curiously.  "Pardon?"  _Calm, little one…calm.  I will not leave you.  You are safe now._

        She covered her ears, squeezing her eyes shut tight.  "Stop it!  Stay out of my head!"  She turned and ran blindly into the darkness of the alley.

        Swearing under his breath he followed, easily closing the gap.  Catching her around the waist he pulled her frantically struggling form into his arms, holding her tightly.  "Shh…" He murmured against her hair.  "Kaoru, you are safe.  No one will hurt you."  When she continued to fight, he gritted his teeth and stamped down on his frustration.  "Kaoru, I'm not going to hurt you…" He hissed in pain when she managed to land a successful kick on his shin.  "Stop that!"  He shook her a little to gain her attention.  "What's wrong with you?  I'm trying to help you."

        Lips pressed into a tight line, she stared up at him defiantly.  "I know who you are.  I saw you."  She drew in a shuddering breath.  "I saw you kill that man."

        He released her abruptly, schooling his features to impassivity.  "I see."  He drew in a deep breath and released it slowly, watching as she backed away from him again.  "I don't suppose you'd be willing to forget about that, would you?"

        She blinked at him in obvious surprise.  "Why?"  She shook her head sharply.  "No, wait.  Don't answer that.  I don't want to hear your excuses."  She paused and stopped moving when her back hit the wall.  "What are you going to do to me?"

        He threw his hands up in exasperation.  "I've told you…I want to help."  He shook his head and advanced on her again.

        "I-I don't need you help…" Her eyes followed his every move as he closed the distance between them again.

        "Yes you do."  He placed his hands against the wall on either side of her head and leaned in close, lowering his voice to a bare whisper.  "More than you could begin to imagine, Kaoru…"

****To Be Continued…****


	12. Chapter 9

**_It's modern day.  The streets are rife with violence; corporations are corrupt; assassinations, commonplace.  Himura Kenshin, known only as Battousai, is a shadow assassin for an organization so secret even he doesn't know who truly runs it.  But Battousai has an even bigger secret; one that if it were ever discovered would mean more than his death…it would end in the total annihilation of his soul.  Battousai is not only the deadliest assassin to ever prowl the dark streets of night…he is also a vampire, one of the oldest still in existence…and a rarity among his kind._**

****

**_He has a soul._**__

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tears of Eternity

by:  Chiruken

**Chapter 9**

Kaoru stared into his golden eyes and tried unsuccessfully to suppress a shiver of fear racing up her spine.  _He has such a forceful presence!  He is so hard to resist…_ Despite her resolve to run as fast as she could in the opposite direction, she found herself instead swaying towards him, mesmerized by his unusual eyes and entrancing voice.  "Wh-what…" She began, pausing to wet her dry lips with the tip of her tongue, watching as his eyes followed the movement with almost frightening focus.  Her hands came up to rest against his chest, intending to push him away, but instead she leaned closer, eyes dropping from his golden gaze to his lips with near obsessive concentration.

"Kaoru…" His eyes seemed to glow for a moment before he closed them and gently moved his hands up and down her arms.  "Let me help you…please…"

She blinked uncertainly, sapphire blue gaze still fixed on his lips.  _Mmm…to feel them against me, on me…tasting me…_ She watched as his lips curved upwards into a half smile, his hands moving to her shoulders and drawing her closer to him.  She felt helpless to move, to push him away, to run and hide, as his head dipped down, red strands of hair brushing against her cheek as he nuzzled against the side of her neck, his lips moving sensuously against her sensitized flesh.  Her eyes drifted closed as a slight shiver of anticipation coursed through her and she pressed closer to him, her hands now clutching at his strong shoulders, her head falling back, lips parted on a moan of intense longing and pleasure.  She felt his teeth scrape against the sensitive flesh of her neck and a shudder of pure need shook her, weakening her knees until she thought for sure she'd fall to the pavement, his strong arms all that kept her upright.

He scraped his teeth against her pale skin again, the scent of her sweet blood coursing through her veins intoxicating, driving him beyond reason with need and hunger.  Her soft curves pressed against his hard form enticed him, teased him, made him long for more than he had any right to ask for.  Nipping lightly, he soothed the small hurt with a gentle swirl of his tongue, growling low in his throat when her throaty moan curled around him, embracing him, urging him on.  Trembling with growing need he pulled her closer pressing his face against her fragrant hair, trying desperately to still the beast rising up, desiring control, demanding blood.  _Not her…never her…_ Drawing in several deep breaths in an effort to calm himself and regain control of his rampaging emotions, he slowly stepped back, allowing his arms to fall to his sides, releasing her from her momentary captivity.

Sapphire blue eyes wide with shock, Kaoru drew in several panting breaths, mind in turmoil as she raised her hand and brushed trembling fingers against her neck, over the spot he'd nipped lightly.  _What is wrong with me?  This man is a murderer!  What am I doing necking with him in an alley with a dead body no more than ten feet away?!  Have I completely lost my mind?_  She took a slow, shaky step back and gasped when her retreat was blocked by the feel of a solid wall at her back.  _Oh, but it felt so good…so decadent…so…**right**.  And God help me…I want more!_

He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the words echoing from her mind to his, hands closing into fists at his sides.  "Kaoru, you mustn't…" He swallowed and stepped back, putting some much needed distance between them, drawing in another shallow breath.  Slowly opening his eyes to focus his golden gaze on her again, he closed his hands into fists at his sides to keep himself from reaching for her again.  "You must learn to control that, Kaoru.  You can't keep broadcasting your thoughts like this.  You have no idea of the havoc you could cause."

"What are you talking about?"  _Is he some kind of nutcase?  I can't do that…_

_Yes you can…and it must stop!_

With a sharp intake of breath, she stared at him and shook her head slowly from side to side.  "Y-you…" She licked suddenly dry lips.  "I'll concede that this is weird, that you seem to be talking in my head…telepathy, right?"  When he nodded she did so as well.  "Well, I guess I can accept that you might be telepathic…but there is no way that I am."

"You and I, we're the same."  He murmured softly with a slight smile curving his lips upwards.  A moment later he sobered.  "I'm sorry, Kaoru."

"F-for what?"  She knew she should be running, screaming for the police to come and arrest this murderer…but something held her back, prevented her from doing so… _Curiosity…nothing more._

"For not being here sooner…for not being able to protect you as I should have."  He bowed his head with a deep sigh.  _For not teaching you before now…_

"What?"  Tilting her head to the side curiously, she studied him for a moment.  "Teaching me what?"

He smiled and held his hands out, palms up.  "Control, my dear child.  You must learn to control your gifts…and you must also learn to accept your true nature.  If you don't…then you will surely suffer needlessly.  I would prevent that if I could."

"M-my true nature?  What do you mean?"

"You and I…we are the same…" He whispered softly, stepping closer again.  "You are changing, Kaoru…your destiny is asserting itself.  You will experience changes…probably already have been."  He ignored her whispered denials.  "You will become more sensitive to light and sound, stronger, faster…your natural abilities will become enhanced, such as telepathy."  She was now shaking her head emphatically, hands closed into trembling fists.  "You will feel weak, shaky…become anemic and show symptoms of hypoglycemia."

"H-how…" She swallowed and shook her head sharply.  "How do you know about that?  Have you been following me?"  The thought was strangely exciting as well as terrifying.

"No, Kaoru…I don't need to.  I have also experienced it myself…long, long ago."  He smiled gently.  "Only, I had no one to guide me through my Awakening."  When she shivered, he shrugged out of his dark cloak and placed it around her shoulders.  "Let me help you…" He whispered softly, leaning closer, brushing his fingers over the delicate line of her jaw.

"Wh-what is 'Awakening'?"  She felt herself leaning towards him, being drawn in by the warmth in his amber eyes.

"Let us go somewhere where to stench of death isn't so near, hmm?"  He stepped back and held his hand out to her, palm up, and waited.

Biting her lip in uncertainty, Kaoru stared at his outstretched hand for a moment before raising her gaze to study his handsome features.  Slowly, hesitantly, she placed her trembling hand in his.  "I know I'm going to regret this, I just know it."  With a loud sigh she shook her head with a slight smile and stepped closer to him.  "But I need to know…I need to know what's happening to me."

****To Be Continued…****


	13. The Need

_It's modern day. The streets are rife with violence; corporations are corrupt; assassinations, commonplace.  Himura Kenshin, known only as Battousai, is a shadow assassin for an organization so secret even _**he** _doesn't know who truly runs it.  **BUT** Battousai has an even bigger secret; one that if it were ever discovered would mean more than his death...it would end in the total annihilation of his soul.  Battousai is not only the deadliest assassin to ever prowl the dark streets of night...he is also a vampire, one of the oldest still in existence…and a rarity among his kind._

He has a soul.__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Tears of Eternity**

by:  Chiruken

**The Need**

The need to bleed

To suffer, to endure

The need to feed

The morbid desires

The need to bleed

Turn anguish to passion

The need to feed

The cravings of fire

Burning in molten fire

The desperation grows

Need feeding desire

The writhing anguish flows

The need to bleed

Fighting dark emotions

The need to feed

Drowning in cravings.

The need to bleed

The thirst overwhelming

The need to feed

The hunger is so strong

Burning in molten fire

The desperation grows

Need feeding desire

The writhing anguish flows 


	14. Chapter 10

**_It's modern day.  The streets are rife with violence; corporations are corrupt; assassinations, commonplace.  Himura Kenshin, known only as Battousai, is a shadow assassin for an organization so secret even he doesn't know who truly runs it.  But Battousai has an even bigger secret; one that if it were ever discovered would mean more than his death…it would end in the total annihilation of his soul.  Battousai is not only the deadliest assassin to ever prowl the dark streets of night…he is also a vampire, one of the oldest still in existence…and a rarity among his kind._**

****

**_He has a soul._**__

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tears of Eternity

by:  Chiruken

**Chapter 10**

The trust offered in that single, simple gesture…the mere act of one small hand willingly being placed within his sword callused and eternally blood-stained palm…it was a most humbling experience for him.  _Such a pure and gentle soul…am I doing the right thing?  Am I truly the right one to be her Mentor?_  Uncertainty, an unfamiliar emotion, curled through him, taking seed, causing confusion to twist through his mind.  _What is it about her?  What is it that draws me to her?  Why can't I just walk away?_  Closing his eyes, he inhaled the fragrant night air, feeling his senses filling with Kaoru's scent that seemed to be fused with the familiar aromas of the sleeping city.

"Um…" His attention was drawn once again to the young woman at his side.  "Where exactly are we going?"  Her voice was soft, uncertain…frightened sounding.

"A place where we can talk."  He murmured softly, slowly opening his eyes again to take in the shadowed streets around them, gaze traveling with careful attention for anything out of the ordinary that may prove to be a danger.

He heard her draw in a deep breath, the cloth of his cloak rustling as she drew it tighter about her shoulders.  "Can I just go home?  We can talk in the morning…"

He shook his head emphatically.  "I'm sorry, Kaoru.  That isn't acceptable.  This is a subject that should have been addressed long before now."  When she remained silent, he sighed softly.  "Is that what you truly want?  To go home?"  He halted, his hand on her shoulder stopping her as well.  "Ignoring this will not make it go away, little one.  Failure to face the changes will result in much discomfort and mental anguish.  I would spare you such a fate, if I can."

"I just want to go home…to sleep…and when morning comes this will all be a horrible nightmare and nothing more…" He leaned closer as she whispered the words of denial.  "This is just a terrible, terrible mistake…too much stress, too much caffeine…I need a vacation, that's what…yes…get away from it all…away from the city, the crowds, the deadlines…yes, that's what I need…"

Grasping her shoulder he shook her lightly.  "Kaoru, listen to me.  It won't go away no matter how much you may wish it would.  You have no choice but to accept your fate and learn to adapt to it.  If you try to fight it, you'll only end up hurting yourself."  He scowled when she continued to mutter denials under her breath.  "Listen to me!"  He shook her again and raised his voice slightly, startling her out of the beginnings of what appeared to be an anxiety attack.

"Stop shaking me!"  She slapped at his hands.  "There's another reason why I want to go home…" She gestured down at her cloaked form.  "I want to have a shower and put some clothes on.  I'm not used to running around at night with near strangers in my bra and panties."

He could feel a flush slowly creeping up his neck.  Despite the centuries of his existence, he really was lacking in proper social interaction…especially with females.  "Oh."  He looked down at the ground sheepishly.  "I'm sorry."  He offered her a soft smile, amber gaze contrite.  "I didn't realize, Kaoru…please forgive—" His words were cut off abruptly by a piercing scream echoing off the buildings lining the deserted street.  His head came up abruptly, eyes narrowed, expression tense.

Kaoru looked around, eyes wide in her pale face.  "Wh-what—"

"Shh…" Kenshin held up his hand, silencing her as he continued to send his senses out into the surrounding area.  Finally he lifted his had and pointed to the left.  "It came from that direction."  He took a few steps in the direction the cry sounded from and paused, glancing over his shoulder.  "Stay here."  He ordered curtly.

"Not a chance!"  Kaoru hurried after him and he paused to pin her with a glare.  "Don't give me that look.  I _know_ you're a killer, but I also know that you don't intend to do away with me…" She paused to swallow.  "At least not yet."

"And how does this…"

"The way I see it, if I stay close to you, at least that way I'm with a known danger.  If I'm alone, I have no idea what could be lurking in the shadows.  That's why I'm coming with you."

"Of all the…" He raked a hand through his hair and finally nodded.  "All right, all right."  Shaking his head at her amazing streak of stubborn willfulness, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him.  "Stay behind me, Kaoru."

"A-all right."  She put in a valiant effort to keep up to him, impressing him immensely.

As they neared where he estimated the scream to have originated from, he scowled, sensing several people in the area.  _Kaoru…there are four…be careful and stay behind me._

_Four?  _He smiled, despite the gravity of the situation at her ready answer through the mind link they'd already established.  _How do you know that?_

_Later, Kaoru…I promise to explain later._  Rounding the corner he released her hand to grasp the hilt of his long sword, narrowed amber gaze taking in the scene in an instant and relaying the information automatically to his companion.  _Three men, one girl…see to the girl, Kaoru._

"Got it."  She didn't question, merely acted, ignoring the rough looking men as if they didn't exist.  Dropping to knees she cried out.  "Misao!"

Caught off guard, he faltered, glancing towards the two young women briefly.  _Kaoru?_

Choking back a sob, she held the other young woman tightly.  "M-my roommate…" The rest of her words were drowned with tears.  _Oh Kenshin!  Look what they did to her!_

Wincing at the anguish filtering through their connection, he turned back to face his opponents. "You have committed a terrible act of meaningless violence against an innocent and defenseless child.  For this, you will be punished.  Prepare yourself for justice."  Swiftly drawing his sword, he sprang forward, effectively eliminating the threat the three men would have posed to future women in an instant.  Raising his arm he swiftly flicked his wrist, eliminating the blade of much of the blood coating it.  Bending slowly and grasping the edge of the nearest man's shirt, he wiped the rest of the blood from his sword before straightening and sliding it into its sheath with a snap.  Turning slowly he crossed the narrow street and knelt beside the two women.  "Kaoru?"

"I think she'll be all right…" She bit her lip and turned her tear-filled sapphire gaze on him.  "Please help me get her home…" The soft entreaty emerged on a barely audible whisper.

Nodding slowly he lifted the small form into his arms.  He paused for a moment and glanced down the slender column of her throat, exposed by her position in his arms with her head falling limply against his shoulder.  Quickly tearing his gaze away, he was reminded brutally that he hadn't fed yet and the scent of blood clinging to him did nothing to help relieve the growing thirst rising up within him.  Closing his eyes briefly, he fought down the beast within and drew in a deep, calming breath.  Opening his eyes again, he took in the young woman's appearance with a frown.  "She may need medical attention."

"I know a place…" She turned her steps back they way they'd come earlier.  "Follow me, it's this way."  Left with no other choice, he did as she bid him, steps silent as he followed through the deserted streets to a small clinic not far from where he'd found Kaoru with Saito.

****To Be Continued…****


	15. Chapter 11

**_It's modern day.  The streets are rife with violence; corporations are corrupt; assassinations, commonplace.  Himura Kenshin, known only as Battousai, is a shadow assassin for an organization so secret even he doesn't know who truly runs it.  But Battousai has an even bigger secret; one that if it were ever discovered would mean more than his death…it would end in the total annihilation of his soul.  Battousai is not only the deadliest assassin to ever prowl the dark streets of night…he is also a vampire, one of the oldest still in existence…and a rarity among his kind._**

****

**_He has a soul._**__

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tears of Eternity

by:  Chiruken

**Chapter 11**

The fear of the strangely intense man beside her receded to the back of her mind as he carried Misao's limp form through the night back towards the clinic where Megumi worked.  He'd killed the men who'd attacked Misao…for that she owed him a chance to have his say.  "After we see to Misao…after…"

"After?"  He repeated softly, shifting the young woman's slight weight to a more comfortable position in his arms.  "After what, Kaoru?"

"What?"  Snapped out of her thoughts she started and stared at him with wide eyes, heart thudding painfully in her chest.

"Kaoru…" His voice was gentle, soothing…the tone one would use when speaking to a frightened child.  "I'm not going to hurt you.  You don't have to be afraid of me."

"Wh-when Misao is safe at the clinic…I-I'll call Aoshi…" At his raised eyebrow she smiled.  "Her boyfriend…at least in her mind."  She laughed softly and shook her head before sobering again.  "He'll come for her and she can stay with him for a while…until she's feeling better…" She drew in a quick breath.  "And you can explain to me what's happening to me like you said you would."

He nodded slowly.  "Fair enough.  How much further is this clinic?"

"Around that corner."  She bit her lip and stared at him uncertainly for a moment.  "I don't think you should go inside carrying a sword, Kenshin.  It might attract too much attention."

He nodded with a half smile.  "You're right, Kaoru.  And that's why whoever is in the clinic won't see them."

"I don't understand.  It's kind of hard to _not_ see them…they're right there in plain sight.  No one can fail to see them."

"Trust me, Kaoru, no one will see them."  Turning the corner they both crossed the street to the small clinic nestled in amongst the tall buildings.  "Is this the place?"  When she nodded he pushed the door open with his shoulder, shielding Misao's unconscious form with his compact frame.

"Megumi?"  Kaoru called softly, peering around the interior in confusion.  "Where is everyone?"  Stepping up to the reception desk she stood on tiptoe and peered over.  "Hello?"  Glancing over her shoulder she watched as her companion set her roommate down carefully and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.  "This is strange…the waiting room was crowed when I left not quite an hour ago…and Megumi should be here…she has the night shift…"

Stepping around her, Kenshin briefly rested his hand on her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.  "I'll search the back."  Pausing, he drew his short sword and scabbard from his strangely tied sash-like belt and held it out to her.  "To protect yourself."  Leaning closer, he murmured near her ear.  "And don't forget…even if you cannot speak aloud, you can still call for me."

Biting her lower lip anxiously as he stepped away from her she clutched the sword against her chest tight enough her fingers hurt and her knuckles turned white.  "Kenshin…" She called softly and smiled when he turned to her.  "Be careful."  She sighed when he nodded and turned away, disappearing through the double swinging doors that led to the examining rooms at the back of the clinic.  Returning to her friend's side, she knelt slowly, setting the short sword on the floor in front of her within easy reach.  "Misao…" She whispered quietly, gently shaking her shoulder, taking care to not rock her too much.  "Misao, can you hear me?"  Looking around slowly, she took stock of the situation.  _Kenshin…should I call Aoshi?  _It was her first conscious attempt at communicating telepathically with him.

_Yes…_ His answer seemed distracted to her and she frowned.  _There are two rooms I haven't searched yet, Kaoru…I can sense people in both._  Her eyes went round as an image of two doors suddenly appeared in her mind along with a strange sensation which led to immediate recognition.

_Megumi's in there!  _The exclamation slipped out through their connection before she had time to analyze what it was that she'd felt.

_Which room, Kaoru?_  He sounded as calm as ever which slowly began to ease her own anxiety.  _Which door…left or right?_

_Right…definitely right._  She nodded decisively, though she was fairly certain he couldn't see it.  A whisper soft sound drew her attention and she spun, forgetting momentarily about the sword partially hidden beneath the bench Misao's unconscious form rested on.  Face paling she opened her mouth to scream and froze, eyes focusing on a revolver pointed directly at her.  _Oh no…_

_Kaoru?_  His concern was unmistakable.

"Not a sound if you wanna live, got it?"  The weapon wavered slightly as the hand attached to it shook.

_Kaoru?  What is it?  _She felt warmth flood through her and almost smiled.  Despite her suspicions concerning him, Kenshin really was a nice person.  It was too bad she wasn't going to be able to get to know him better.  _Damn it, Kaoru, answer me!_

She started despite herself, wincing at the harsh reprimand in his tone.  Focusing instead on the young man standing before her with the gun, she swallowed and licked her suddenly dry lips.  "Please…" She whispered, holding her hands out palms up in entreaty.  "My friend needs a doctor…"

Brown eyes moved passed her to the young woman sprawled on the bench.  "What happened to her?"  His gaze snapped back to her abruptly.  "No tricks, got it?"

Biting her lip, she nodded.  "N-no tricks…" Drawing in a quick breath she closed her hands into fists.  "She was attacked…"

"No kiddin?"  He looked over at Misao again.  "How'd she get away then?"

"With a little assistance."  Kaoru's eyes went wide at Kenshin's sudden appearance and the sight of the blade of his sword resting against the young man's neck and shoulder.

"Crap."  His arm lowered slowly, the gun slowly falling from limp fingers to clatter against the tiles.  Kaoru's eyebrows shot up in surprise and the young man shrugged.  "Hey, Kenshin…long time no see."

"Kenshin…you know this…person?"  She couldn't quite keep the incredulity from her tone.

"Our paths have crossed in the past, yes."  He stepped around to her side.  "Why didn't you answer me?"  He asked softly, amber gaze still focused on the other man.

"Holy shit!"  A grin spread across his features.  "She's one, too, huh?"

"Sanosuke…please.  Not now."  Kenshin shook his head, his irritation clear to see, and slowly sheathed his sword with a quick flick of his wrist, the sound loud in the ensuing silence.

"One what?"  Kaoru's eyes narrowed suspiciously on Kenshin's averted gaze before shifting back to the grinning young man identified as Sanosuke.  "What are you talking about?"

****To Be Continued…****


	16. Chapter 12

**_It's modern day.  The streets are rife with violence; corporations are corrupt; assassinations, commonplace.  Himura Kenshin, known only as Battousai, is a shadow assassin for an organization so secret even he doesn't know who truly runs it.  But Battousai has an even bigger secret; one that if it were ever discovered would mean more than his death…it would end in the total annihilation of his soul.  Battousai is not only the deadliest assassin to ever prowl the dark streets of night…he is also a vampire, one of the oldest still in existence…and a rarity among his kind._**

****

**_He has a soul._**__

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tears of Eternity

**by:  Chiruken**

**Chapter 12**

        Amber eyes narrowed in annoyance, he sent a quelling look in Sanosuke's direction, implacable expression more than enough to convey his desire for the other man's silence.  "What are you doing here, Sanosuke?"  His tone demanded the truth and nothing else.

        "Well…it's like this, Kenshin…" Sanosuke leaned back against the reception desk and folded his arms across his chest.  "Some mutual acquaintances were in desperate need of…" He paused with a thoughtful frown, brown eyes losing their amused glow and settling into darker hues of seriousness.  "Stuff that ain't readily available on the street and lets face it, I sure as hell don't got enough to go around that many times and so we figured that the best thing to do would be to come here and get some."  He shoved his hands into his pockets and hunched his shoulders.  "We were only gonna take what we needed and leave…no one was gonna get hurt."

        Eyes narrowing in growing anger, Kenshin took a slow step towards the younger man.  "How many?"  When he didn't receive an immediate reply his hands closed into fists at his sides.  "How many, Sanosuke?"

        "Four…there are four…" He looked towards Kaoru, a faint smirk tilting his lips upwards, expression curious.  "So…where did you find her, Ken—" The rest of his words were cut off when the small man's hand shot out and gripped his throat, partially lifting him off the floor and tossing him to the side against a wall with enough force to leave cracks in the plaster.

        "Where are they?"  Without waiting for an answer he strode through the swinging doors again and began searching the rooms carefully, senses stretching out to avoid unpleasant surprises.  _Hungry vampires on the loose in a small clinic…this is so not good…_ Grimly opening each and every door lining the narrow hall, he made his way to the last two doors yet again.  _Sanosuke, you are such an idiot..._ Pausing outside the doors he closed his eyes and drew in a calm, centering breath before turning to the door on his left.  "Two…" He murmured softly, head tilted to the side in contemplation.  Where were the other two?  Eyes moving back towards the other room, he scowled and stepped closer.  "Nothing…only human—" His thoughts abruptly cut off as he spun back towards the waiting room, a disturbance alerting him to the danger.  "Kaoru…" Growling low in his throat, fangs bared in a snarl of rage, he exerted preternatural speed, hand gripping the hilt of the long sword at his side as he closed the distance.  _Kaoru, get down on the floor!_

        _What?_  Her confused reply echoed through his mind as he burst through the doors, amber gaze scanning the room until finally locking on his target.  "Kenshin!"  He ignored Kaoru's horrified cry as the gaunt vampire launched himself at him, hands curled into claws, hissing as he bared his fangs.

        Not even bothering to draw his sword, Kenshin struck swiftly and with brutal force, the blow throwing the larger man back against the wall.  "Surrender.  You have no hope of winning this battle, Daishi.  Stand down…now."

        "Battousai…" The name emerged on a hiss of hatred and rage.  "Is she your woman?"  Daishi turned towards Kaoru, bloodshot eyes watching the smaller man's every move, searching for a sign that the dark haired woman was the older vampire's weakness as he suspected.

        Anger lashed at his control, threatening to unleash the full fury of the beast he held at bay through shear force of will.  Launching another attack, fist connecting solidly and lifting his opponent off the floor to throw him across the room, Kenshin's compact form blurred with his god-like speed.  "Never…" A swift kick to the ribs followed.  "Call…" He dropped to one knee, bringing his fist down with vicious force against his chest.  "Me…" He grabbed him by the front of his shirt, lifting him off the floor to glare into his pale and bloodied face.  "By that name."  He dropped him to the floor and turned away, hands closing into fists in an attempt to reign in his temper and control his rage.  Suddenly spinning he grabbed Daishi by the front of his shirt again and lifted him off the floor.  "Call off the others."  Shifting his grip to the younger vampire's throat rather than his shirt, he growled, eyes narrowed to amber slits.  "Call them off now before I forget we have an audience."  His fingers tightened, cutting off the other's air supply.  "Do it…" He shook him a little for emphasis.  "Now, Daishi."

        "S-stop!"  Daishi's voice was little more than a croak, but was loud enough to be heard by the three vampires moving to flank the red-haired elder.  He lifted a hand weakly and waved them back before forcing himself to go limp in conscious a show of submissiveness.

        Dropping him to the floor carelessly, he turned and glared at the other three vampires watching him warily.  "Fuchida, Kada, Utagawa…" He addressed the younger men coolly, nodding towards the back of the clinic.  "I trust the occupants of this clinic are alive and well?"  All three shifted uneasily and glanced at each other nervously.  "Well?"

        Kada was silently voted as the group's spokesman.  "Mostly."  His tone was sullen, expression in his dark eyes full of hate as he stared at the smaller man.

        "Mostly."  Kenshin repeated slowly, eyes narrowing.  "What, exactly, does 'mostly' mean?"

        They exchanged looks again.  "I don't gotta tell you nothin', Battousai.  You ain't our leader."  This time Utagawa seemed to be nominated to speak.

        "This is true…" He murmured softly, slowly sliding his long sword into its sheath at his side.  "Perhaps I can convince you…" He shifted his stance, hand hovering over the hilt of his sword.

        "Your time is long past, Battousai."  Fushida stood straighter and smirked.  "You can't take us all on.  One of us will get you…"

        Sanosuke shook his head slowly.  "Don't be an idiot, Fushida.  Kenshin's too fast for you and you know it.  You're just gonna get yourself killed."  He reached into his pocket and withdrew a toothpick.  Placing the small piece of wood between his teeth he grinned.  "'Course, I'd really like to see you get your ass smeared…kinda like payback, y'know?"  He tilted lifted his arm, pushing his sleeve back to show a four inch long scar running along his arm briefly before leaning back against the reception desk again.

        "Where is Megumi?"  All eyes swiveled to Kaoru at the sound of her voice.  She stood with her head bowed and hands closed into fists at her sides.  "I want to know where Megumi is.  Where is she?"

        Kenshin's eyes narrowed at the sudden interest being paid to her and began to move closer towards her, gaze following the movements of the other men in the room.  _Kaoru…_ He began slowly.

        "I don't know what you are and right now I don't really care.  I want to see Megumi."  _Hold on, Misao..._

        _Kaoru, Misao will be fine…do not draw more attention to yourself.  _He suddenly swore under his breath.  The four other vampires had taken advantage of his preoccupation with Kaoru and now surrounded him.

        "Don't tell me what to do!"  Her sharp cry seemed to be the signal for an attack to be launched.

****To Be Continued…****


	17. Chapter 13

**_It's modern day.  The streets are rife with violence; corporations are corrupt; assassinations, commonplace.  Himura Kenshin, known only as Battousai, is a shadow assassin for an organization so secret even he doesn't know who truly runs it.  But Battousai has an even bigger secret; one that if it were ever discovered would mean more than his death…it would end in the total annihilation of his soul.  Battousai is not only the deadliest assassin to ever prowl the dark streets of night…he is also a vampire, one of the oldest still in existence…and a rarity among his kind._**

****

**_He has a soul._**__

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tears of Eternity

**by:  Chiruken**

**Chapter 13**

        Eyes wide with fright, Kaoru opened her mouth to shout out a warning to Kenshin only to swallow the words on a sharp gasp when the four strange men who she suspected weren't human launched themselves as one in attack.  Backpedaling frantically she threw herself over Misao's prone figure protectively when the red head met the attack.  She didn't know if she trusted him or not, but he seemed to be the least fearsome out of the lot at the moment.  _At least he hasn't tried to kill me…yet._  Pulling Misao's unconscious form off the low bench to the floor, she rolled her under the furniture and positioned herself in front.  _I can't let them get to her…she's vulnerable like this.  If only I could get to the phone…_

        _Stay where you are, Kaoru!  It isn't safe to move._  Eyes narrowing she turned her gaze back to the battle taking place not far from her.  Kenshin was outnumbered, yet it was obvious that he wasn't outmatched.  Despite herself she was awed by the sheer power he exuded as he drove the four larger men away from her position on the floor.

        "Who uses a sword in this day and age?"  She muttered under her breath, impressed despite the archaic weapon.

        "Kenshin does."  Sanosuke knelt beside her and peered at the other young woman.  "She okay?"

        Starting in surprise at his sudden appearance she wondered briefly if he wasn't human, too.  "No, she isn't okay.  She was attacked and needs medical assistance immediately, but you and your friends…"

        "They ain't my friends."  The words emerged on a growl.  "Who attacked her?  Kenshin?"  He didn't want to believe it, but then again, vampires were notoriously unpredictable.

        "Of course not!"  Kaoru glared at him indignantly.  "Do you think I'd be here with him if he had?"  Turning her attention back to the red head's desperate fight she frowned.  "Shouldn't you be helping him?  I mean, you're his friend, right?"

        Sanosuke snorted.  "Right.  No one's friends with the legendary Battousai.  And he doesn't need my help."  Here he grimaced and shrugged.  "I'd just get in the way right now."

        "Battousai?"  She repeated slowly.  She'd heard him referred to by that name before but she didn't understand what the significance behind it could be.  "I don't think he likes that name…" She murmured softly.

        "Hell no, he doesn't like it!"  He gave her a look that questioned her intelligence.  "Why do you think he got so pissed when Daishi called him that?"  He made a rude sound.  "Not real quick on the uptake, are you?"

        Giving him a dirty look she turned back to her friend and roommate.  "I don't think I like you, whoever you are."

        "Sagara Sanosuke."  He supplied helpfully, tossing his mangled toothpick aside.  "And I don't really care what you think of me.  You aren't the first to not like me and I doubt the last."

        "Good for you."  Pressing her fingers against Misao's throat she frowned at the erratic pulse she detected.  "She needs a doctor…" She whispered, her worry increasing as she took in the girl's pallid features, seeing the ugly bruise forming on her temple.  "Oh Misao…" She felt tears prick her eyes.

        "Doctor, huh?"  Shifting to a crouch he shoulder her out of the way.  "Move.  The doctor's in a back room."

        "Megumi?  She's okay?  Thank God!"  Closing her eyes briefly in relief she grabbed his arm.  "Help me get Misao to her!"

        Shaking off her hand, he scowled at her.  "Let go.  Kenshin said don't move, so we don't…"

        "I don't care what that psycho said!  She's my friend and she needs help now!"

        "Psycho?"  He repeated incredulously, wondering if the elder vampire knew what she thought of him.  "Probably…" He muttered under his breath.

        "If you aren't going to help me, then get out of my way!"  Shoving him roughly to the side she pulled the uncscious young woman's inert form out from under the protective barrier the bench afforded, ignoring the sounds of fighting from behind her.  Despite her harsh words, she truly hoped that Kenshin would be all right.  If she had to choose between him and the four others, she'd choose the known over the unknown any time.  He frightened her, but not like the others had.  She suspected that if he didn't win this fight she was as good as dead along with Misao and the young man beside her.  Biting her lip hard enough she tasted blood…here she was distracted momentarily, feeling a strange craving forming in the pit of her stomach and spreading outwards to engulf her, causing a thirst to begin that she'd never felt before…she lifted her friend by her arms and began dragging her towards the back of the clinic.

        _Kaoru!  Stay down, damn it!_  She ignored Kenshin's angry tones and continued towards the small hall, now closer, yet still so very far away.

        _Shut up!  Leave me alone!  Misao needs help and I'm not going to sit by and watch her suffer…and maybe die!_  Exerting all her strength, she felt tears fill her eyes.  She had to make it!  She just had to…

        Sanosuke rolled his eyes and hurried to her side, casting one last look towards the battle taking place a short distance from them.  Kenshin was obviously hard pressed and unless a miracle occurred he wasn't about to win without taking some serious damage.  "He may be a vampire, but he can still die…" He muttered before bending to lift the young woman into his arms.  "Come on, little girl.  Let's go."

        "V-vampire?"  Kaoru felt the blood drain from her face.  _Oh God…I knew there was something really weird about him!  Just my luck…_

        "You mean you didn't know?"  He stared at her for a moment in shock.  "How could you _not_ know?"  His tone told her what he currently thought of her intelligence.

        "Oh shut up, already!"  She pushed the door open and waited for him to pass through before moving to follow.  Casting one last look at the fierce battle destroying the reception area of the small clinic she gasped in horror.  "Kenshin!"  She cried, letting the door swing shut and darting across the room to jump on the back of one of the taller vampires as he knocked the smaller man back forcefully and moved to pounce, a wicked-looking dagger suddenly materializing in his hand and poised to plunge into the red head's chest.

        "Kaoru!"  Ignoring his horrified shout she sank her teeth into the vampire's shoulder and reached up to grabbed fistfuls of his lanky hair, kicking him for all she was worth.  She felt a moment of triumph when she tasted blood and heard his howl of pain.  The next instant she was airborne and pain exploded throughout her slender form when she impacted against the reception desk hard enough to knock the breath out of her and stars to dance in her vision.  _I told you to stay down!_  Kenshin's anger was obvious yet somehow, she felt no fear of him.  No, all her terror was reserved for the vampire now bearing down on her, murder and revenge glinting in his bloodshot eyes.

        "Oh no…" She moaned softly, closing her eyes to block out the sight of the fist bearing down on her with inhuman speed.


	18. Chapter 14

**_It's modern day.  The streets are rife with violence; corporations are corrupt; assassinations, commonplace.  Himura Kenshin, known only as Battousai, is a shadow assassin for an organization so secret even he doesn't know who truly runs it.  But Battousai has an even bigger secret; one that if it were ever discovered would mean more than his death…it would end in the total annihilation of his soul.  Battousai is not only the deadliest assassin to ever prowl the dark streets of night…he is also a vampire, one of the oldest still in existence…and a rarity among his kind._**

****

**_He has a soul._**__

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tears of Eternity

**by:  Chiruken**

**Chapter 14**

        Fury and fear gripped him as he watched Daishi attack Kaoru.  He couldn't let the younger vampire succeed.  Forcing his tired and aching body to obey his commands, he threw himself forward, using his weight to throw the larger man off balance, spinning, he brought his sword around and thrust it through his chest, feeling the warmth of blood spray across his face.  Growling, his twist the hilt in his grip and tore the blade through muscle and sinew, its path slowed by the scraping against bones before it emerged in a shower of blood and gore.  He would have spared the young woman the horror of witnessing yet another grisly murder at his hands, but he was desperate to protect her.  Without pausing he continued on to the remaining three, cutting them down efficiently and brutally.  Now that the threat to her life was eliminated he allowed himself to feel the pain and fatigue.  He should have fed earlier.  Now he was weak from blood loss and could feel the hunger gnawing at him, threatening to overcome his senses.  He needed blood, desperately, yet he was loathe to see to his body's needs with Kaoru still nearby.

        Bending slowly, painfully, he wiped his blade clean on the edge of Daishi's shirt before sliding it slowly into its sheath.  Drawing in a shallow breath, he fought his instincts and the revulsion he felt for the tainted blood covering the reception room and his own body.  The scent alone was enough to turn his stomach.  Looking around slowly he finally spotted a neatly folded pile of towels set behind the desk.  Grabbing the top one he quickly wiped the blood from his face with a grimace.  He still avoided looking in Kaoru's direction.  He could feel her fear and revulsion rolling off of her in waves.

        Finally he turned to her when she cleared her throat.  "A-are they…dead?"  He fought down an insane urge to laugh as he surveyed the carnage he'd left behind.  "I mean, they aren't going to get up again, are they?"

        Sighing softly he shook his head, thinking it a strange question to ask in view of the mangled corpses and the copious amount of blood splashed across the floor, walls and ceiling.  "No, Kaoru, they're quite dead….permanently so."

        "Just checking…" Slowly she pushed herself to her feet.  "I-I've never seen a vampire before…and…and I thought you had to drive a wooden stake through their heart and cut off their head before burning them to make sure they were really dead."

        Again he fought the urge to laugh.  "Fairytales."  He murmured dropping the soiled towel to the floor and grabbing another.  "I can assure you that _anyone_ would be dead after that kind of treatment…" Glancing at her he allowed a small, wan smile to cross his lips.  "It would be a bit of an overkill."

        "I see…" She backed up a step when me moved closer.  "Um…I-I don't think…" She stopped and drew in a shuddering breath before continuing.  "I don't think I'm very comfortable…" She allowed the words to trail off into nothingness, but he understood.

        Nodding, he turned away, hiding his expression.  "I understand."  He sighed deeply, feeling his weariness to the depths of his soul.  Bowing his head he closed his eyes, holding the towel loosely at his side.  "For the record, I don't enjoy killing, Kaoru."

        "I-I never said…"

        "You didn't have to."  Turning back to her he forced a smile and tilted his head to the side.  "Perhaps you should call the authorities, hmm?"

        Surprisingly she shook her head.  "Not yet.  You have to get cleaned up first, Kenshin.  If they saw you like this you'd be the first suspect."

        He couldn't hide his astonishment.  "I-I don't understand."

        "I admit that I'm not entirely comfortable with this, but I can clearly see that it was…er…self defense…kind of."  She shrugged and folded her arms across her chest in a protective gesture.  "And I don't really want to know how you got to be so…good…at…this…" She waved a had towards the corpses.  "But I do know that you aren't a bad person, even if you are insane."  She smiled a little.  "And I think you might be the only person who can help me."

        Nodding slowly he finished wiping the blood off his hands.  "I see.  You're a very strong person, Kamiya Kaoru."  His smile was more natural this time as he tossed the towel aside.  "First, I need to speak with Sanosuke, then we can see to…"

        "What do you need to talk to me 'bout?"  Kenshin turned his amber gaze to the young man standing in front of the swinging doors leading to the back of the clinic, seeing his brown eyes widening.  "Holy shit."  He cleared his throat before tearing his gaze away from the mangled corpses littering the floor.  He looked a little queasy before he focused on Kaoru.  "See?  Told you he didn't need help."  His smile looked rather shaky.

        "Sanosuke.  Were you seen by any of the humans in this clinic?"  He crossed the room, ignoring the squishing of the blood soaked carpet beneath his feet.

        "J-just the doctor…" He licked his lips nervously, his eyes darting from Kenshin to Kaoru and back again.  "Why?  You're not thinking of…of adding me to that pile there are you?"

        A rather nasty smirk crossed his lips.  "Perhaps.  It would save me some time."

        Kaoru stepped up beside him and glared at the young man.  "Yes, and you did hold me a gun point."

        "Crap."  He laughed shortly, expression anxious.  "You…uh…you wouldn't consider letting bygones be bygones, now would you?"

        "Idiot."  Kenshin shook his head and stepped up to the younger man.  "Leave, Sanosuke.  And don't do something this stupid again.  Really.  What were you thinking?"

        "Look, it wasn't as if I wanted to do it, Kenshin."  He scowled towards the body of Daishi.  "But you know how…persuasive…he could be."  He held up his arm again with a grimace.  "Besides…they were only s'posed to take the blood from the blood bank…no one was gonna get hurt."

        "And you believed that?"  Kaoru shook her head in disgust.  "Rule number one of life…never trust a junkie."

        Kenshin blinked and looked at her in surprise.  "Beg your pardon?"  He didn't quite follow her line of thinking.

        "Well, just like drug addicts, I would assume that vampires would stop at nothing to get their fix, right?"

        Rubbing the bridge of his nose in a somewhat embarrassed gesture he smiled a little.  "Well, I suppose…to a certain degree."  He had a feeling she wasn't going to like what he had to tell her about her own altered state if that was her view on the situation.

        "She's got you there, Kenshin."  Sanosuke smirked at the smaller man.  He had a feeling he was going to like the dark haired young woman with striking blue eyes.  Anyone who could put the arrogant elder vampire in his place was okay in his mind.

        "Don't get cocky, Sagara.  You could be placed in the same category for associating with them in the first place."  Kenshin hid a smile when Kaoru's words seemed to hit home with the young man.

        "Ouch.  You wound me."  He placed a hand against his chest over his heart and staggered back a step.

        "Oh, I'd like to do worse to you…especially if Megumi got hurt or Misao's condition worsens because of what you did."

        Deciding that his intervention was now needed, Kenshin stepped forward.  "Disappear, Sanosuke.  Stay away from this neighbourhood.  I don't want to see, hear or smell you anywhere near here again.  You've caused a lot of trouble with this stunt of yours and I'm not pleased with you at all."

        "Okay, okay!  I get the picture!"  He held his hands up in a placating gesture.  "But…um…I live here, you know."

        "So move."  He stepped around him and opened the door to a room off to the side, nodding in satisfaction when he spotted the shower stall.  "Kaoru, you should call the authorities now."

        "Kenshin, that isn't a good idea."  Sanosuke sighed and tapped the smaller man on the shoulder.  "The cops have this stuff that can show blood in the dark, you know?  If you shower in there they'll get suspicious.  My place isn't far…you can use my shower."

        Kaoru bit her lip thoughtfully.  "He's right.  That would be better.  I'll call Aoshi."  He tilted his head to the side curiously.  "He's a police detective…I thought I told you that."  She shrugged.  "Oh well.  He'll want to be here anyway because of Misao."

        "Right."  He hesitated, unwilling to leave her unprotected.

        "Go.  I'll be fine.  Just…" She paused and drew in a shuddering breath.  "Just hurry back, okay?"

        He nodded reluctantly and stepped towards the front door.  "All right.  I won't be long."  Bending to retrieve his short sword she'd abandoned near the bench where he'd placed her friend earlier he followed Sanosuke out the door.  "Which way?"  He asked curtly.

        "One block that way."  He pointed up the street.  "Who is she, Kenshin?  She seems…I don't know…different."

        "Oh, she's that all right.  Different doesn't even begin to describe it, Sanosuke, not even close."  He quickened his steps in the direction indicated, wanting to return to her as soon as possible.  He didn't want her facing the questions that were sure to come alone.


	19. A Heart of Grief

_It's modern day. The streets are rife with violence; corporations are corrupt; assassinations, commonplace.  Himura Kenshin, known only as Battousai, is a shadow assassin for an organization so secret even _**he** _doesn't know who truly runs it.  **BUT** Battousai has an even bigger secret; one that if it were ever discovered would mean more than his death...it would end in the total annihilation of his soul.  Battousai is not only the deadliest assassin to ever prowl the dark streets of night...he is also a vampire, one of the oldest still in existence…and a rarity among his kind._

He has a soul.__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Tears of Eternity**

by:  Chiruken

**A Heart of Grief**

An eternity of sorrow

A soul that should never be

An endless stretch of tomorrows

A heart that dare not be free

Humanity long forgotten

Cursed with immortality

Forced to endure the pain again

A man invoking pity

A creature of the darkest night

His presence brings naught but fear

He hides his pain with all his might

Refusing to show his tears

A soul in pain, a heart of grief

A man consumed by regret

Decades endured without relief

The die is cast, his fate…set

Cast from the light into darkness

Shadows growing all around

His heart grows weary with distress

His soul breaks without a sound

He longs for sleep, eternal rest

An end to years of torment

A way to ease the emptiness

From all the tears of grief spent

All hope is lost, the pain too strong

He hides deep his weary heart

He dares not wish for what he longs

A way to find a new start

A soul in pain, a heart of grief

A man consumed by regret

Decades endured without relief

The die is cast, his fate…set 


	20. Chapter 15

**_It's modern day.  The streets are rife with violence; corporations are corrupt; assassinations, commonplace.  Himura Kenshin, known only as Battousai, is a shadow assassin for an organization so secret even he doesn't know who truly runs it.  But Battousai has an even bigger secret; one that if it were ever discovered would mean more than his death…it would end in the total annihilation of his soul.  Battousai is not only the deadliest assassin to ever prowl the dark streets of night…he is also a vampire, one of the oldest still in existence…and a rarity among his kind._**

****

**_He has a soul._**__

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tears of Eternity

**by:  Chiruken**

**Chapter 15**

        Sighing softly, Kaoru closed her eyes wearily.  It had been one hell of a nightmarish night.  She didn't want to deal with anything or anyone for a long time to come.  The questions had been terrible.  She knew Aoshi hadn't believed half of what she'd said, but she was thankful that he had pushed though she knew she was going to be in for it later when he stopped by for some of Misao's things to take to the hospital.  At least she was going to be all right.  Slowly she turned her head towards her silent companion.  He'd remained silent through most of the questioning, adding his own comments sparingly when needed.  She had a feeling that her new 'friend' wasn't very comfortable around people.  "So…now what?"  As much as she wanted to curl up into a little ball and sleep for a month she knew there were issues they needed to discuss.

        "Are you sure you want to talk about this now?  I understand if you wish to wait."  She smiled at the quiet concern in his soft voice.  Killer he may be, but he also was a very nice person.  She wondered how many mass murderers were like him…a seemingly harmless young man, slightly built with a sweet little smile that could melt the heart of anyone unfortunate enough to have it directed towards them.  He seemed quiet and mild mannered, yet what she'd seen at the clinic belied this impression.  She'd never seen such efficient brutality before.  It was frightening, yet somehow she wasn't afraid of him…at least not completely.

        "Yes, I think it would be better to get it over with now."  She forced herself to sit up straighter and opened her eyes.  "Okay.  Let's start with this telepathy thing.  What's with it?  Why am I suddenly able to do it now when I couldn't before?"

        "Um…" He sat forward elbows resting on his knees as he clasped his hands together, amber gaze direct as he regarded her.  "It's called the Awakening, Kaoru."  She looked at him blankly.  "There are a small number of individual throughout the world that have one thing in common…a slightly different genetic makeup.  I don't have the proper terminology to explain it fully, but suffice it to say that it sets us apart from the rest of humanity."

        "I…see…" She frowned, thinking back to her biology classes and the chapter on genetics and heredity.  "All right…it's like some sort of extra chromosome or something, right?"  She pursed her lips thoughtfully.  "Kind of like a mutation, right?"

        "Er…close."  He wore a somewhat sour expression.  "Mutant isn't quite right, but it'll do.  You get the general idea."

        "So what does this have to do with me?  Are you saying I'm a…a mutant?"

        "No, not at all.  I told you that mutant isn't the correct term…" His words trailed off.  "Look at as being the single fair skinned person native to Africa."

        She held her hands up.  "Okay, okay.  Different, unique…I understand.  Continue."

        "Firstly, the Awaken.  It the time in which your body and mind will go through many changes.  It usually occurs at the onset of puberty, but some will experience it later…as you are now.  You will find that you are more sensitive to light…particularly sunlight…and slowly your body will switch from a diurnal to nocturnal schedule…"

        "Wait…what's…diurnal?  I understand nocturnal, but…" She spread her hands in a gesture of helplessness.

        "Humans, by nature, crave the daylight hours.  Everything is accomplished in this time…work, most socializing, the eating of meals.  Night, on the other hand, is a time of rest.  That is to be diurnal, Kaoru."

        "So…I'm going to turn into a night owl?"  She tilted her head to the side in consideration.  "I guess that isn't so bad…I keep weird hours anyway, so…"

        "It isn't just that.  During the day you will feel sluggish, weak.  It isn't that you can't function, it's just that your body will be fatigued and unable to sustain you at your normal level of activity."  When she nodded her understanding he continued.  "You will also begin to feel the first symptoms to what is referred to as the Thirst."

        "The…Thirst?"  The way he said it she had the distinct impression that the word should always be capitalized, that it was of great importance.  "What's that?"

        "I will get to that in a moment.  There are other changes that you should be aware of as well.  Physically you will be stronger and faster than most humans…your hearing will become much more sensitive and your night vision will increase."

        "God…it sounds like some science fiction story…superhuman abilities…it's a little hard to believe."  She frowned, feeling uneasiness sneaking up on her.  "Um…what's the catch?"  She caught her lower lip with her teeth.  "There's always a catch…" She muttered under her breath.

        "Yes, there is always a price to pay, Kaoru.  These…gifts…are no exception.  As I've already stated you will feel an increased sensitivity to light which can range from merely annoying to downright painful.  Your body will heal faster from injuries…but at the cost of increasing the effects of the Thirst."  He paused and looked away for a moment.  "The Thirst, if not controlled, can become all consuming, leading to the path of insanity if it isn't seen to…"

        "Okay…that's officially creeping me out, Kenshin."  She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.  "What is it?"

        "The Thirst…sometimes called the Hunger…is a craving, urge, desire…need…" He paused and cleared his throat.  "Which is experienced as an intense sensation of thirst…or the symptoms of withdrawal if it isn't seen to.  As you stated in the clinic it's like an addiction, Kaoru…and very difficult to deal with if you aren't prepared."

        She felt her mouth go dry.  "What…" The word emerged on a croak and she cleared her throat before trying again.  "What exactly would I be craving, Kenshin?"  Her hands shook as she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.  She hoped her suspicions were incorrect.  She _needed_ her suspicions to be proven false.

        "Blood."  He spoke softly, yet she heard him clearly.  She jumped to her feet, knowing her eyes held a wild, panicked expression.  He rose as well.  "Please, Kaoru…sit down.  Let me finish…"

        "No.  I think you've said more than enough already.  What you're saying is that I'm some kind of freak…like those lunatics from the clinic.  Well, I'm not!  You hear me?  I'm not like that!"

        "It isn't like that at all!"  He stepped closer and she retreated.  He stopped and shook his head, a sad expression flitting through his eyes.  "You aren't freak, Kaoru.  You're special…unique.  You don't have to become a slave to your needs, like Daishi and his gang.  You _can_ control it and I can help you learn how.  But you have to listen to what I have to say."

        "So you're saying you're one of them, too?  Oh God!  I should've known!"    She flopped down onto the couch again.  Burying her face in her hands she resisted the urge to scream uncontrollably.  The most frightening aspect of the whole situation was that she knew he was right.  She wouldn't be able to deal with this without his help.  She had a feeling her life was about to become a lot more complicated than her worst nightmares could ever prepare her for.


	21. Chapter 16

**Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic**

_**Summary:** It's modern day. The streets are rife with violence; corporations are corrupt; assassinations, commonplace. Himura Kenshin, known only as Battousai, is a shadow assassin for an organization so secret even he doesn't know who truly runs it. However, Battousai has an even bigger secret; one, that if it were ever discovered, would mean more than his death…it would end in his total annihilation. Battousai is not only the deadliest assassin to ever prowl the dark streets of night…he is also a vampire, one of the oldest still in existence…and a rarity among his kind._

_He has a soul._

_- R - English –Supernatural/Drama/Romance – Multi-Chapter - Status: In-Progress –_

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**Tears of Eternity**

By: Chiruken

**Chapter 16**

Once again he felt the doubt and uncertainty creep up within him. As he watched the young woman's features alter from panic to disbelief to anger he couldn't help but wonder if someone else would be better suited to acting as her Mentor. He wasn't certain if he possessed the patience that would be needed to ease her through the difficult stages of the Awakening. His memories of his own Awakening were sketchy at best…it was like the blind leading the blind. He sighed deeply and ran a rand through his hair in a gesture of impatient irritation.

"I refuse!" Kaoru's arms were folded across her chest defiantly, sapphire blue eyes flashing angrily. She wrinkled her nose and tossed her head, dark hair flying about her face with the movement. "I vant to suck your blood…" She muttered in a poorly rendered imitation of all the vampire movies she'd watched over the years. "Yeah, right. I am _not_ doing that." She shook her head emphatically.

"I didn't say you had to, Kaoru." Kenshin fought to maintain the tenuous hold he had on his temper. _God, but she could try the patience of a saint!_

Eyes narrowed to furious slits she dropped her arms to her sides, hands closing into white-knuckled fists. "I heard that!"

He shrugged, obviously unrepentant. "Arguing is pointless. It gets us nowhere." He pointed out calmly, leaning back against the wall and folding his arms over his chest in a relaxed pose.

"Killing people is wrong, no matter what the reason. I don't care if it's supposedly for survival. It's still wrong." She tilted her head, chin thrust forward, once again showing her amazing stubborn streak.

"I never said you had to kill anyone." He gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Right. How else am I supposed to get the blood I supposedly need?" Her eyes suddenly widened. "Is that why you kill those people?"

"What?" He stared at her blankly for a moment. "Oh. No. That's…" He paused and searched for an appropriate answer. "That's completely unrelated to this discussion, Kaoru." He drew in a slow, calming breath before continuing. "To answer your question, Feeding doesn't necessarily have to result in the death of the donor."

"Donor?" She tilted her head to the side curiously. "You make it sound like there are people out there who willingly let v-v-vamp…" She stuttered over the word, lips thinning as she dropped her gaze to the floor. She cleared her throat and continued, still not meeting his gaze directly. "Willingly give their blood."

He shrugged before nodding. "There are. It's a safe system…one that benefits both parties mutually. However, there are also risks involved with such a system."

She met his gaze searchingly. "I take it you don't utilize this system, then."

"No, I do not." He stated it simply, though his tone implied a finality that brooked no further discussion on the topic. He certainly didn't want to go into why he chose to ignore the accepted and easy way to assuage the Thirst.

"Then…" A frown drew her brows together. "Do _you_ kill those you…" Her nose wrinkled in distaste. "Feed from?"

_How did I know she'd ask that?_ He sighed inaudibly. "No, not unless it becomes necessary."

She sent him a look of disbelief but rather than pursuing the line of questioning she merely shrugged and changed the subject. "So…what else can I expect to happen?"

"I think we've basically covered it, Kaoru." He paused before pushing away from the wall to pace around the close confines of her small apartment. "The first order of business, unless you have more questions concerning what we've already discussed, should be in how to prevent yourself from broadcasting telepathically."

"All right…" She murmured softly, reluctantly, slowly seating herself on the comfortably worn sofa again. "How do I do that?"

He crossed the short distance to her and lowered himself to one knee, trying to ignore the way she seemed to recoil from him. "First, close your eyes and try to clear your mind…" He began, pushing aside the familiar pang her obvious revulsion towards him caused. He understood her feelings, that he didn't deserve her trust, but it didn't stop it from hurting all the same. "It will become easier the more you practice…become more natural for you to do this." He lowered his voice to a soothing murmur as he guided her through the basic first steps. "Relax, clear your mind…breathe deeply and evenly…"

She cracked one eye open and glared at him. "You could've just told me to meditate."

He offered her a small smile and shrugged. "All right, then…once you have calmed yourself, envision an open door…this is the path through which your thoughts travel telepathically, Kaoru."

She sighed and closed her eye again. Her lips pursed in obvious concentration. "Door, huh?" Her voice was a mere whisper of sound as her features relaxed, the tension seeming to ease from her body as she followed his previous instruction.

"Yes…a door…can you see it?" He leaned forward slightly, amber gaze intent on her features as she slowly breathed in and out. When she nodded he allowed his smile to widen slightly. "Good. Now…"

_I can't believe I'm doing this! I should be at the hospital with Misao, making sure she's safe and recovering. I can't believe I actually invited him…a man I KNOW is a murderer, and probably a complete nutcase off his rocker…into my apartment! I'm such an idiot!_

He frowned as her thoughts reached him clearly. "'Nutcase off his rocker', hmm?" He repeated quietly. Her eyes snapped open, her surprise clear to see. He waved his hand dismissively. "Now, close the door."

"Excuse me?" She gazed at him, bewildered for a moment. "Oh! I get it!" She closed her eyes again and frowned in intense concentration. "Close the door…close the door…come on…" Her lips thinned with annoyance. "Close, damn it!" A sudden bright smile graced her features as her eyes opened again. "Yes!" She shouted triumphantly.

His smile widened into a grin as he slowly moved away from her and stood. "Good. Now, keep practicing that." He glanced towards the large window. "It's late…or should I say early?" He moved towards the door. "Get some rest, Kaoru. You've had a trying night."

"Y-you're leaving?" She stood quickly and crossed the short distance that separated them.

He nodded slowly. "As I said…it's late. It's been a long day and I think we could both use the sleep."

"I…see." She murmured softly, looking away from him. "Well…thank you, then, and good night."

He reached for the door and paused, turning to look back at her. "Good night, Kaoru. I'll see you tomorrow, if that's all right with you?"

"Tomorrow?" She repeated, looking up quickly. "Um…sure…I guess so."

"Good. We can continue where we left off, then." Before his resolve could waver, he stepped into the hall and closed the door quietly but firmly behind himself.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_Wowzers! It's been nearly two years since I last worked on this fic! O.O It must have looked like I'd either forgotten about it or abandoned it. I assure everyone, neither is the case. The simple truth is that, as embarrassing as it is to admit, I didn't know where to go with it any more. I kept re-reading it and trying to figure out what to put in the next chapter, and absolutely nothing came to mind._

_ I'm not entirely happy with the way this chapter turned out, but I'm going to settle for it since at the moment it's the best I could come up with. _

_ Too everyone who has bee waiting patiently for me to update...I'm really sorry about the wait!_

_Ja ne!_

_Chiruken _


End file.
